Living in a Nightmare
by WritingDabbler
Summary: This is an Emison story. In short, Alison is trying to get closer to Emily again. The question is will she have the courage to become who she really is? And will Emily let her get close to her again?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone! This is my first work of writing. I plan on writing more, but I would also love to hear your opinions. A little bit before reading further. This is shortly after the Christmas episode takes place and into the new year. All the girls are on speaking terms with Alison. Emily has gotten the closest to her, though. I'm not really following the PLL storylines, so it could be considered an AU. I think the way it's going I'm going to alternate point of views throughout the chapter, I will make who's POV it is known, though. I do not own any of the characters and ect. I hope you all enjoy! Critique is welcome.**

Emily's POV

_"Stop! Why are you doing this?"_

_"It's all HER fault! She should have never came into your life. Blame her."_

_"What are you-" I was cut off mid-sentence. Shoved underneath the breathe taking water. Literally, it was taking my breathe away. My own mother was drowning me. Finally she let's me up for air._

_"Stop! Please, no more. I can't breathe!" And I go right back under, but not before I get out one last scream._

That's when I wake up. When I, or rather Alison, screamed. Well, Alison's was more like a squeal of frustration. I'm still terrified from the dream I just had. So bad in fact, I'm shaking. Alison and I make eye contact and before she can say anything I tell her I have to use the bathroom.

As I make my way to the bathroom I take note of the time. 1:34 AM. Great, looks like another sleepless night. Just as I was about to shut the bathroom door, I hear Alison's quiet voice.

"I'm going to get a bottle of water, do you want one?"

"Uh, sure. Thanks." I managed to get it out of my still quivering lips. I was still shaken up over that dream. I had no clue what it meant.

I just stared at myself in the mirror until I heard Alison come back into her room. I recollected myself and put on my best fake smile all the while questions floated through my head. Who was the HER my mother was referring to and why was I the one being punished if it was HER fault?

Alison's POV

This is the third night Emily has stayed the night at my house. I'm in no way complaining, but I just wish I knew why. My dad has been out so I've enjoyed her company, but I'm sure her own mother wonders why she's been over here so much.

It was a little after ten when we decided to go to bed, but I hadn't been able to sleep. Not in three nights anyway. I don't think Emily has been able to sleep either. We both just pretend to be asleep, laying in silence. That is until tonight. It took about an hour but by twelve o'clock Emily was fast asleep. I knew it by the way her breathing had evened out and by how she let herself lay close to me. The past two nights we slept on complete opposite sides of the bed. But tonight, she seemed relaxed. Until after about 1:15, that is.

Around this time Emily started shuffling around. I quickly closed my eyes in case she woke up. I didn't want her to see me staring at her. Believe it or not, some people might find it a little creepy.

I gave it about ten minutes and reopened my eyes. I looked at Em's face and she looked like she was in pain. She was also mumbling, but I couldn't make sense of it. I figured she must be having a nightmare and I decided I wanted to try something. I wanted to comfort her, so I tried placing my arms around her. All I had to do was find the courage. Yes, Alison DiLaurentis needed to find some courage. Who would have thought it?

After I few other minutes of getting close to doing it and halfway having left arm around her, I jerked back yet again and let out a squeal of frustration. That squeal woke her up and I could see her shaking. We made eye contact and before I could ask her if she was alright she announced she was going to the bathroom. Nice Alison, just let her walk away when she is clearly terrified.

She was about to shut the door when I finally found some, not much but some, courage. "I'm going to get a bottle of water, do you want one?" I asked simply.

There was some hesitation, but I heard her reply.

"Uh, sure. Thanks."

Two water bottles it is then.

On the way up the stairs, I came up with scenarios of what she might have had a nightmare about. What if it was about me or what if it was about A? I tried to put it out of my mind, though.

I went into my room and headed for the bed. I sat down on my side and waited for Emily to come out of the bathroom. When I heard the door opened, I looked at her. She wore a fake smile that only hid fear.

I didn't know what to say as she approached me. The silence was deafening. I had to say something.

"Here's your water." I said as I handed her the bottle. Nice Alison.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I just wanted to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed. It means a lot to me! Anyways, this picks up where I left off in the last chapter. As of now the chapters are pretty short, but bare with me please. I hope you all enjoy!**

Alison's POV

_"Here's your water." I said as I handed her the bottle. Nice Alison._

"Thanks," she said as she chuckled. It was a genuine chuckle too.

"What?" I asked her as I giggled, imitating her.

"Nothing, just you." She blushed a little bit and turned her attention towards the water. Truth be told I blushed as well.

"Are you okay?" The words just blurted out. I didn't even realize what I was saying. Her little smile she had moments ago faded away and I regretted asking her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." Lies. Something was bothering her, she was just trying to bury it.

"Really, what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? You were shuffling around in your sleep a lot." Great Ali, you just told her you were watching her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. It was just a stupid bad dream."

"Hey, you don't have to apologize. You couldn't control it. Anyways, I woke you, with my squeal." I was slightly embarrassed in saying that. I really hoped she didn't ask what that was all about.

"Yeah, what was that squeal about?" She laughed. So much for hope. But that did manage to get her to smile again. I loved that sweet, small smile of hers. It was absolutely adorable.

"Nothing," I quickly made a lie up. "Just one of those falling dreams. Did you want to talk about your dream?" The smile faded again. I placed my hand over hers to reassure her, to let her know it was okay to tell me.

"I guess. It was really weird and it felt so real." She paused. It was almost as if she was deciding whether or not to finish telling me, so I squeezed her hand again.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me the rest." Emily had began to shake again. My first inclination was to engulf her into a hug, but I decided against it. I didn't want things to get awkward. Instead, I offered her a small smile.

Emily's POV

My whole body was trembling and all I wanted was for Alison to hold me. I didn't want to talk about my dream, I just wanted to be comforted. She was holding my hand, so I guess that's better than nothing.

"No, I'll finish telling you. It's all stupid anyways."

"Em, it's not stupid. It clearly has you upset, so I want to do whatever I can to help." If she only knew that holding me in a warm embrace would be enough to help me, at least for now. Neither of us moved though.

"Thanks, that means a lot." I offered. I then gave a fake smile and decided to finish telling her about my dream. "In the dream I was being drowned, by my mother. She kept saying it was all HER fault, but I have no idea who the HER was."

"It was just a dream Em. You know your mom loves you. She would never do something like that." I pulled my hand away from hers, grabbed my water bottle, and took a drink.

"I know, it was just really scary to have a dream about your mom being a monster and hurting you." I sat the water bottle down on the nightstand and shrugged. "We should probably go back to sleep."

"Yeah, I'm tired anyways. Goodnight Em. If you need anything, wake me up." She lightly touches me on the shoulder. I feel my heart begin to race. Ali flips the lights out, gets under the blankets, and turns so her back is facing me. How am I going to be able to fall asleep next to this girl?

I slip underneath the blankets and lay as far away from her as I possibly can.

"Goodnight Ali."


	3. Chapter 3

_The next morning_.

Alison's POV

_Ping_. My eyes shoot open. I haven't been to sleep all night so the sound of my phone insantly made me eyes open. I glance towards the window and see it is still relatively dark out. Who is texting me this early? I crawl out of my bed, careful not to wake Emily.

Emily hadn't fallen asleep until about twenty minutes ago. Neither of us said anything to the other all night. We both just pretended we were sleeping.

I grab my phone and slip out of my room. I headed towards the kitchen. Once I get there, I unlocked my phone and looked at the text. My heart immediately begins to race. This can't be happening.

_I know something you don't. Seems you're not the only one good at hiding things. -A_

What does that even mean? Is A talking about Emily? No, they can't be. Em would never keep anything from me. Would she?

I tried to put A's text out of my mind and decided to make some breakfast for Emily and I.

Emily's POV

I wake up in Ali's bed in Ali's room, but Ali is not here. I start to worry a little bit and then I smell food. She must be making something. I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen.

Ali has her back to me. "Since when do you cook?" Alison jumps and turns around.

"Oh my gosh Em, you scared me!" She holds her chest.

"I'm sorry." I laugh. "But seriously, since when do you cook?" She just shrugs her shoulders and turns back to the stove.

"When you're on the run you don't really want to go out in public a lot and risk being seen. So, I started cooking my own meals." We both got quiet. I didn't mean to bring up anything about the time she was gone.

"Here's your plate." She turns back towards me and hands me a plate of pancakes.

"Thanks." I offer her a smile. "How'd you sleep?" I could tell she didn't sleep well, if she even slept at all. She had dark circles around her eyes, but I just wanted to see what she'd say.

"I slept fine." Alison gave her fake smile that hid so many other things. I wish she would just open up to me. "How about you?"

"Once I got back to sleep, I slept good." It really wasn't a lie. I only got about twenty minutes, if that, but when I did sleep it was good.

When we were about halfway through with breakfast Ali asked me, "Have you talked to your mom?"

My mom. No. I haven't talk to her. I don't really want to talk to her anyways. The dream still has me worried. Almost as if it's foreshadowing something.

My thinking was interupted by Ali's voice. "I'll take that as a no. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's fine," I simply say. I don't really want to talk about it, but if Ali just asks I would. She doesn't ask, though, and we finish breakfast in silence.

Alison stands up, grabs my plate, and begins to clean up. I clear my throat.

"Do you need me to help clean up?" Alison turns her head to me and just shakes it.

"I got it. Thanks, though."

I hate to leave like this, but it's so awkward between us and I need to go home for a little bit.

"Okay. If you don't need any help I think I'm going to get dressed and go home for a while." She turned all the way towards me this time. She gave me another fake smile and nodded.

I headed back upstairs to get changed. If the fake smile hid disappointment that I was leaving, then she should have just said something. All I needed to hear was her telling me to stay and I would have. That's the kind of power she has over me.

Alison's POV

Why does she want to leave now? She hasn't said anything about leaving in three days. Is she hiding something?

No, stop it Ali. Emily is not hiding anything from you. But it was really awkward this morning and our conversations were really short.

Ali, you can't let A get to you like this.

I try to put all the doubt out of my mind and finish cleaning up. When I'm done I hear Em come down the stairs. I really don't want her to leave. Just tell her to stay Ali.

Instead I ask, "So, where are you going?" I mentally slap my self. Way to sound clingy Alsion.

She laughs uneasily. "I told you, home. I have some, uh, things to do." Did I just hear a stutter? _Things_ to do. What kind of things? Her voice shakes me out of my thoughts.

"I got to go. I'll text you later, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. See you later." She gave me a smile and left out my front door.

Maybe it's the lack of sleep, but I really do think she is hiding something from me. And just like magic, my phone beeped.

_I hate to say I told you so, but... -A_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the gap between updates, but no worries. I'm back. Again thanks to all that review! I love reading what you all have to say. Hope you all enjoy!**

Emily's POV

I walk out of Ali's house and get into my car. I really hate hiding stuff from her, but I just can't bring myself to telling her what's going on. I think she'd be better off if she didn't know.

On my way home, that's all I could think about. Telling Ali. I was weighing the pros and cons in my head when I finally arrived at my destination. All of my thoughts froze, though, when I saw my mother's car in the drive way. She was supposed to be working today. Why is she home?

I park my car and brace myself before walking into the house.

The reason I've been staying at Alison's house so much is because me and my mom have been fighting. The irony of the situation is we have been fighting about Alison. My mom doesn't seem to like the fact that the girls and I have been spending time with Alison again. I can't help but feel that my nightmare was about my mom and I's fight and that the HER was Alison.

I walk into the living room and see my mother sitting on the couch. She doesn't make eye contact with me, but she say, "Where have you been? I've called you so many times these past couple days."

I didn't want to tell her where I've been, so I avoided that question. "I text you that I was fine. I just didn't feel like talking." I knew that made her upset, but truth be told I didn't care.

"You were with _her_, weren't you?" I freeze. The way she said her sounded just the way it did in my dream. "Answer me. You've been staying with Alison haven't you?" She already knew the answer, but I answered anyway.

"Yes mom, I have. What is so wrong with that?" As my attitude gets worse, her's changes. Now she sounds like a caring mother, only wanting the best for her daughter, but I didn't like what she has to say.

"When she first came back you and the others were okay with her, only to cast her out like you were never friends. I still don't know what happened. But now, everything is okay again." What happened was A, but I can't tell her that. She continues, "She's toxic, Emily. I don't like the person she makes you."

That instantly made me upset. I like the person I am with her. With the _real_ Alison. Not the one everyone else sees, the one I see when it's just the two of us. And I like the person she is with me.

I couldn't take being here tonight, so I went to pack an overnight bag. I don't know where I'm going to go yet, but I'll figure it out.

I brush past my speechless mom and walk out the door. She doesn't try to stop me.

I decided to go to Hanna's. What I really wanted was to see Ali. To have her comfort me, but I can't tell her what had just happened. I know she's a strong person, but I feel that if I told her my mom thinks she's toxic, it would break her.

I leave my phone in the car because I don't want to have to hear how many times my mom calls me. Not to mention all the voicemails she's bound to leave me.

I cried the whole way to Hanna's, so there is no reason to hide what is going on from her. I tell her about me and my mom's first fight, the dream, and all that had just happened.

"Em, I'm so sorry." Hanna hugs me. "You know I'm always here for you." I simply nod as she lets go of me.

"Can I stay here tonight, Han?" She smiles and nods back at me.

"Of course."

Alison's POV

It's now close to five o'clock and I haven't heard from Em. She said she was going to text me. I started to worry and decided to text her, hoping she would text me right back. I didn't get a reply, though.

I waited for about another hour. Finally I heard my text ringtone. I jumped to grab my phone thinking it was from Em. I open the text to only find a picture of Emily of Hanna laughing. Confused, I scrolled down and read the words on my screen.

_Poor Alison. Don't worry, she's fine. Actually, it looks like she's doing great. -A _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry, again, for the gap! As always, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! Enjoy!**

Alison's POV

I felt a mix of hurt, anger, disappointment, and confusion surge through me. She told me she was going home to do some things. Instead I find she went to Hanna's, having a good time.

I feel a twinge of jealousy, but anger quickly replaces it again because Emily lied to me. I never thought she would be the one lying to me or be the one to hurt me. That was the role I played and I regret every thing I ever did or said that hurt her. And now that I know how it feels to be hurt by someone who means the world to you, I would never do it again. At least not intentionally.

I wanted to talk to her about this. Normally I wouldn't, but that doesn't seem to ever work for me. So, why not try something new?

I decide to call her. It rang and went to voicemail. I didn't know what to say, so I just hung up. I wanted to keep calling her, but I didn't want to seem needy. I figured she was safe with Hanna and, apparently, was having a good time. Hurt still filled me, though, because I wish she could be having a good time with me.

Emily's POV

"Oh my gosh, Han! I can't believe you seriously told that to the history teacher!" I said in between my hysterical laughing fits.

"I did! It was the best thing ever!" Hanna let out one last laugh that turned into a yawn. "I guess we better go to bed then."

I suddenly remembered why I was here and my dream. Hanna makes for a really good distraction, but I could never fully escape the reality that I'm in.

"Yeah." I let out a yawn as well. I did feel really tired. Maybe I could actually get a good nights sleep.

Hanna and I go upstairs to lay down and I begin to fall asleep.

_"It's all HER fault! She should have never came into your life. Blame her." And under the water I go._

My eyes flash open and I remember where I am. I look over towards the clock and see not thirty minutes have pasted since Hanna and I came upstairs. Looks like I won't be sleeping tonight, so I just stare up at the ceiling.

As I lay there, I realize that I hadn't had my phone all night. I left it in the car so I wouldn't have to hear from my mom, but what if Ali had tried getting a hold of me? What would I say to her?

I notice that Hanna is lightly snoring, so I decided to go to my car and get my phone.

I went back into the house and unlocked my phone. I had many calls and voicemails from my mom. I just cleared out all of those. Then I looked at the couple I had from Ali. What am I going to tell her?

_The Next Morning_

Shortly after getting my phone, I went back upstairs to lay back down. I didn't sleep, though.

I hear Hanna get up, but I pretend to be asleep.

"Em, wake up. We have to get ready for school." She tries to sound enthusiastic, but fails at it. I just chuckle.

_At School_

I walk into the school with Hanna and we make our way to meet up with the other girls who are all at Spencer's locker. In my head I try to find a good cover for why I didn't reply to any of Alison's messages. I couldn't think of anything, so I just hoped she wouldn't ask about it.

We walked to where the girls were and Alison immediately made eye contact with me. I gave her a small smile and she returned it. Ali doesn't say anything about yesterday and me not returning any of her messages, instead she begins listening to Aria and Spencer's conversation. I wave of relief washes over me.

Alison's POV

I was eager to get to school this morning because I wanted to talk to Emily. I wasn't angry, but I was still hurt. And instead of trying to hide that I wanted to talk about it. I wanted to be open and honest with Em.

All that was thrown out the window, though, when I saw her walk in with Hanna, her phone in hand. Last night I figured she didn't have her phone or it was dead, something like that. But when I saw her have her phone, I knew she had to have seen my messages and just didn't reply to them.

Emily walked up to me and the girls like nothing was wrong. I made eye contact with her and she smiled. I didn't want her to know something was bothering me so I returned the smile, but afterward tuned into Aria and Spencer's conversation. If Emily isn't going to bring it up, I won't either.

The bell rang and we all went our separate ways. I didn't have any of them in my first period. On my way to class my phone beeped. I pulled it out and read the text.

_I don't think ignoring this will make it go away. -A_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! There is a text conversation in this chapter, and it will be in italics. Also, this is a pretty short chapter, but it is a set up for the next. So I hope you all enjoy and I will update soon!**

_Same school day, lunchtime._

Alison's POV

I was already in a bad mood this morning, but _A_ stirring the pot always makes things worse. I've been in an extremely irritable mood today. I don't know how many people I've told off. I feel bad for it, but I'm not in an apoligizing mood either.

I look over towards our lunch table and see all the other girls are there already. I didn't even get lunch, how'd they all beat me? The only seat left is one at the end of the table next to Emily, who's sitting beside Hanna as well. _Great_. I put on my best 'happy' face, walked over to the table, and sat down.

Emily's POV

I can instantly tell Ali is in a bad mood. I heard she went off on someone who bumped into her in the hallway earlier. She was probably hiding her mood this morning. I figured it has to do with me. She sits there in silence as the other girls are talking so I decided to text her.

_Em- Hey, are you okay?_

Ali feels her phone buzz, looks at it, and then back up at me and smiles. It's a fake one of course.

_Ali- Yes, I'm fine._

I know she's lying. So I reply back.

_Em- I know you're not. You don't have to pretend around me, Ali._

I give her a concerned look.

_Ali- Really, I'm fine!_

Alison shoots me another smile after I read her last text. I still know she's lying, but I decide to give in. At least for now. I still need to talk to her, though. I'm most likely the reason she's in a bad mood. I can't stand Alison being mad at me, so I decide I will tell her after school what has been happening with me. If I can even get her to do anything after school.

_Em- Okay, if you're sure. Want to hang out after school?_

_Ali- I'm sure. And sounds good. My place or yours?_

Ha. Defiantly not mine.

_Em- How about yours?_

Just then the bell rings. Lunch is over.

_Ali- See you after school._

I smile. Now I just have to figure out how I want to tell her.

Alison's POV

Well, Emily saw right through my 'happy' face. The truth is I hate being mad at Emily, so I agreed to hang out with her after school. Hopefully she'll tell me what's going on. I want her to feel like she can tell me anything. I don't want her hiding things from me. And if there is anyway I can help her with whatever she's hiding, I want to. Even if it means me just being there.

**Another note: Okay guys, I know this story is going pretty slow, but I don't just want to rush things. So, bare with me, please. **

**I love hearing your opinions and what you have to say, good or bad. It helps me as a writer. So to all who review and future reviewers, thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A quick note before reading. As of now, I'm following the Paily story line with Paige leaving for California. So just keep that in mind and enjoy!**

Emily's POV

After school I meet up with Ali at her locker. She is putting her books into her locker.

"Hey, you ready?" Alison turns around as she shuts her locker.

"Yeah, I'm riding with you right?" I nod. "Okay, let's go."

The walk to my car was quiet, as well as the ride to Alison's house. The whole ride there I was trying to figure out how I was going to tell Ali all that had happened with my mom.

Alison's POV

Emily and I rode to my house in complete silence. I didn't know what to say, or what to talk about. I was too nervous for that anyways. I don't know why I was nervous, Emily was the one that was going to be doing all the talking. All I had to do was listen.

I was staring out the passenger window thinking, and I put my arm on the arm rest. As soon as I did that I felt skin rub up against my own. I quickly turn my head to see it's Em's arm. Little tingles shoot up and down my body. I make eye contact with Emily and slowly pull my arm away. I didn't want to make things any more awkward than they already were, but as soon as I pulled my arm away, I missed the contact of Emily's warm skin. I turned towards the window again.

Emily pulled into my driveway and I got out, shortly followed by her. I went up to my front door and unlocked it. When we got into my house I put my stuff down. The silence was deafening. I had to say something. "So, did you want to do homework or study..." I trailed off, hoping she would fill in the rest.

"I was thinking we could talk about some stuff." I could tell Emily was nervous. She was looking down at the ground when she said this and was playing with her hands.

"Okay, let's go up to my room?"

"Sure."

Emily's POV

Alison went up the stairs first. My heart was pounding really fast. For a brief second I thought about turning around and running back out Ali's front door. Instead, I followed her up to her room. Alison goes and sits down on her bed. She looks relatively calm.

Silence filled the room as I paced around, playing with my hands. I always do this when I'm anxious.

The silence was broken when Ali finally spoke. "So, you wanted to talk?" I was facing away from her, but I turned her way when I answered.

"Yes."

She laughs a little. "Wanna sit?" She points to a spot on the edge of her bed beside her.

"Yes."

Ali laughs again. "Is that all you can say?"

"Ye-" I stop myself before I say yes again. I laugh as I sit down. "I love that you can make me laugh when I am absolutely nervous." She smiles at me. I feel a little calmer and I just decide to dive right into telling her what I need to.

"Okay. So I know you were probably, if not still, mad at me for not returning your call or messages, but I didn't see them until late last night. I went to Hanna's and I left my phone in my car." We make eye contact. "I went to Hanna's because I had a fight with my mom after I left here."

"You could have came here," She puts her hand on mine and my heart begins to race. "You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know I could have, but the fight was about you..."

"Oh." Her face suddenly slips into a frown. She pulls her hand away, but I reach out and grab it.

"That's why I didn't want to come here. I didn't want to tell you about it, but I think you knew I was hiding something from you. So, I knew I had to tell you because I can't stand to see you mad at me." Alison's face went back into a smile and gripped onto my hand tighter, rubbing her thumb over the top of it.

"You don't have to hide that kind of stuff from me. And I can't stand being mad at you either."

That made me feel so much better. I'm glad I had Ali to confide in. She just feels so easy to talk to. After she told me I didn't have to hide stuff from her, it was easier to tell her about the rest of the fight between me and my mom.

Alison's POV

I was really nervous about what Em had to say, I think I hid it pretty well, though. When she told me about what her mom thought about me, I was hurt and upset. Not with Emily, though. I hated being mad at her and I'm glad she finally told me what was going on.

"So, now it's my turn to tell you something. Um, _A_ has been messaging me again." Emily started to tense up.

"About what?" She asked.

"It's been about you. Basically taunting me that you were hiding stuff from me." Her face suddenly fell in relief.

"Well, now that I told you what I was hiding, we shouldn't have to worry about it."

"Yeah, hopefully not." I knew better, though._ A_ would always have something to taunt us with. "Have you talked to your mom since the fight?" She shakes her head.

"No, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"So are you going home tonight then?" That's when I realize we are still holding hands because her grip tightens.

"I don't want to but.." She trails off. I then remembered she had clothes here.

"You left some clothes here a while back, they're clean. You can stay here if you want." I suggested. The selfish part of me really wanted her to stay.

Emily smiles. "Thanks Ali." She goes in for a hug. Emily's smell washed over me and I hug her back. Slowly we pull apart, just a little bit though. I looked down at her lips and leaned in to capture them.

She kissed back briefly, but not long enough, before she pulled away.

"Ali - I -uh. Paige. I just kind of ended thing with Paige." She stuttered. I obviously caught her off guard. _What an idiot, Alison_. I mentally smacked myself. Why did I do that? It was very impulsive of me. I knew she had just ended things with Paige.

"Yeah, I - sorry." I shook my head. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." We sit there in silence for a little before I finally spoke.

"So, I'm going to go order some pizza, if that's okay with you?" Emily laughs.

"Yes, that's fine."

"Okay, and you can pick out a movie to watch?"

She smiles. "Sounds good."

I get up off the bed and head downstairs. After I hang up with the pizza guy my phone beeped with a text message.

_Looks like someone got rejected. How does it feel? -A_

Great. Now _A_ is going to taunt me with this.

Emily's POV

When Ali leaves the room I reach up and touch my lips. I can still feel the tingle she left on them. I honestly wasn't expecting her to kiss me. That doesn't mean I didn't like it, though. So why did I push her away? It felt right. I know I said because of Paige, but with Ali's soft lips on mine, I couldn't think of anything else besides Ali. The sound of footsteps breaks me out of my thoughts.

"The pizza will be here in ten minutes. What movie are we watching?" Crap, the movie.

"I haven't picked one out yet." Ali rolls her eyes, laughs, and shakes her head.

"You're a very indecisive person aren't you?" I'm not that indecisive, I just didn't look. I laugh though. Ali goes to her movies and pulls a couple out.

"Feel like a superhero movie?"

"Sure." I smile at her.

"Ooh! How about _Captain America_?!" She looks back at me excitedly.

I smile and nod back to her. At times she can be such a nerd, but I like those times.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm glad you are all enjoying the story! I love hearing what you have to say, so keep reviewing!**

**Finally, Emison released some of the tension building between them! But ****_A _****always has to taunt or mess up something.**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoy. Here's the next chapter!**

Emily's POV

"I LOVE that movie!" I can't help but smile. I love it when Ali gets excited over little things like a movie. I think it's really cute.

"I'm more of a _Wolverine_ person." I nudge her playfully.

"Oh! Don't even get me started on the _X-Men_ movies. I love them too!" She nudges me back and we both laugh.

Alison's POV

I really like that I can let my nerdy self break through with Emily. I don't feel like I have to hide my love for _Marvel_ or any of my other quirks from her. It feels nice.

I stand up and start gathering the dishes we used to eat our pizza. "Okay, I'm going to take this stuff downstairs. I'll be back in a minute. Need anything while I'm down there?"

"Nope. I'm good." After that I start walking out of my room and to the stairs.

"Wait, Ali." I turn back around and go back to my doorway. "Can I barrow some clothes to sleep in?" I nod.

"There should be a shirt and some shorts in the second drawer." I point towards my dresser with my head because my hands are full. Emily gets up, walks towards the dresser, and pulls out the clothes.

"Thanks."

"No problem. be right back." I took the dishes down to the kitchen and put the leftover pizza away. I figured we were done down here for the night so I shut off all the lights and headed back upstairs.

When I was in the hallway I started talking. "So do you want to watch another movie or-" I get cut off by the sight in front of me. Emily didn't have a shirt on, just her black bra, and my really short shorts. I really wasn't staring long at all, but it was long enough to make Emily blush. I felt the heat creep onto my face as well. "I'm sorry." I turned around, letting her finish getting dressed.

"It's fine. You can turn around now, I'm dressed." I turned back towards her to find her in my grey tank top. Her cheeks were still pink. I can only imagine what mine look like.

"Sorry again. I guess I'm going to change too." I go to my dresser and grab another one of my tank tops, a pink one, and some shorts. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Just as I thought, my face was still flushed.

I stayed in the bathroom for a little while longer after I changed because I wanted to let the color fade from my face. I didn't want Emily to suspect anything was wrong, so I went back to my room.

"So what I was trying to say before-" I trail off because I didn't know how to put it. Emily finished my sentence for me, though.

"Before you barged in on me getting dressed." She nervously laughed. I did too.

"Yeah, before that. Do you want to watch another movie or just go to bed?"

"We can watch another one, but I'm picking." I laugh again.

"Okay." Emily gets up and finds a movie. She puts it in and gets into my bed. I follow suit and lay down next to her.

The movie's title screen comes on and the movie she picked was_ X-Men_. I smile to myself.

Emily's POV

As the movie played, I wasn't really watching it. I deep into my thoughts. I was thinking about Ali walking in on me changing earlier. When she came into her room I felt self-conscious. I don't know why. It's not like people haven't seen me in less before. I don't feel that way when I change for swim. Not even around Paige. It's just around Alison. Suddenly Ali's tank top and shorts don't feel like they are enough to cover me. So, I pull the blanket up over my legs and let it rest on my stomach. I then feel too close to Alison. I start to subtly scoot away a little. She was too intrigued by the movie to notice.

I decided to try to focus on the movie, but I dozed off instead.

**Another note: If you couldn't tell, I'm a ****_Marvel _****person. I figured instead of romance films, Emison could watch superhero movies! **

**So, I was thinking of writing another Emison story, a one-shot maybe? If you all would like that, when you review tell me! It would be much appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Emily's POV

_The water begins to fill my lungs up. I try screaming, but it's no use. Every time I try to more water gets in. Panic fills me like the water. I can't breathe. I know I'm going to die._

"Emily! Emily, wake up!" The calling of my name and someone shaking me wakes me up. I sit up, out of breathe, and look around. I remember I am in Alison's room. I can feel myself covered in sweat, so I throw the blankets off of me. Alison's voice fills the silence.

"I'll go get you a cold rag." Ali exits the room, leaving me there frustrated. I smack the bed and put my head in my hands. I don't like having repetitive dreams. Soon Ali comes back in.

"I got you some water too." She looks at me with knitted eyebrows.

"Thank you." I reach for the water and take a drink while Alison takes a sit next to me on the edge of the bed. She takes the cold rag and begins to wipe my clammy face. My heart begins racing and my stomach gets butterflies. I can't feel this right now. I quickly take the rag from her and finish wiping my face.

Alison gives me a sympathetic look. "Same nightmare?"

I swallowed hard. "Pretty much. Except this time I was held under longer and I felt like I was going to die." I whispered the last word so softly that it was barely audible.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do to make them stop." Alison looks down at her hands.

"You don't have to be sorry. Maybe I should go back to therapy." I laugh. Clearly I was being sarcastic. Therapy did nothing for the girls and I the last time we tried it.

I was then pulled into a warm embrace by Alison. The familiar feeling came back into my stomach, except this time it went throughout my body. She broke the contact and I instantly missed the warmness of her. Ali went to lay at the head of her bed. She grabbed my arm, pulling me into her. My mind tells me this is a bad idea. That I shouldn't get comfortable with her because something bad will happen. But the rest of me can't resist her. I relax and lay my head on her chest. Finally feeling safe, I found myself falling into a deep sleep.

Alison's POV

Emily must have fallen asleep sometime in the middle of the movie. When I realized she was asleep I turned off the T.V and went to lay down. I can never sleep with her laying next to me, so I just watched her sleep. Her breathing started getting heavier and she began to shuffle around. Her peaceful sleep was disrupted. I couldn't handle listening to the whimpers escaping her lips, so I decided to wake her up. I lightly shook her, but she didn't wake. I then called her name out and shook her harder.

Emily sits up with a jolt and looks confused. I see sweat droplets forming on her forehead so I go get a cold rag along with a water bottle. I didn't like her having nightmares. I wish I could stop them for her.

When I get back into my room, I hand Emily the water bottle. She takes a drink and I sit down next to her on the bed. I felt like I needed to do something, so I decided to wipe her face with the rag. She took the rag from me, though, and finished the job.

I asked her if it was the same nightmare. She said it was pretty much the same. Except, it wasn't. There was more panic in this one. Seeing the effects the dream had on Emily really hurt me. It tore me to shreds on the insides. So, I pulled her into my arms. I just want to protect her. An idea then strikes me. I let go of Emily and crawl to the head of my bed. When I'm situated, I grab Em's arm and pull her into me. She hesitates at first, but soon relaxes with her head on my chest.

I wrap my arms tightly around her and whisper to her, "Try to get some sleep." She soon falls asleep. I don't though. I feel like I have to stay up to protect her, even though there is not much I can do. When I'm sure she is asleep and her breathing evens out, I lightly kiss her on the top of her head.

_Early the next morning._

The first light of the morning breaks through my window. Emily hasn't moved all night, that is until now. She begins to stir. I loosen my grip on her and she sits up off me. Her hair covered her face. She pushed it away and avoided eye contact with me. There was definitely an elephant in the room. I chose not to address it. I, instead, chose to talk about a safe subject. Food.

"Want me to make some breakfast?"

Emily still doesn't look me in the eyes. "Cereal will be fine."

I didn't know what else to say. "Okay."

"Okay, I'm going to get ready first, though."

"Okay." So many okays. I leave her to get ready and go get the stuff for cereal set out.

A little later Em comes down the stairs.

"I put the bowls and spoons out, the cereal is in the pantry." I gesture towards the door of the pantry. "I'm going to go get ready now." Emily just nods.

Emily's POV

I hear Ali's steps going upstairs. There is an awkward tension between us, and I'm not helping any with being short in conversation with her. When I woke up, I was laying in her arms. I was confused at first, but I soon remembered I had a nightmare again and Ali comforted me through it. I liked the feeling I had when laying there, not to mention the feeling of being safe. But I don't think I can allow myself to get that close to Ali again. I don't think I could take it if she hurt me again.

I try to shake all of that for now and go grab a box of cereal. I pour some into the bowl Ali set out for me and a slip of folded paper falls out. Puzzled, I pick it up and unfold it. My stomach drops as I read the writing on it.

_Is sweet, little Emily stringing someone along? -A_


	10. Chapter 10

Emily's POV

My heart sped up and my palms got sweaty. I quickly placed the A note in my front pocket before Alison could see it. I took the bowl of cereal and poured it back into the box. I completely lost my appetite. Alison came back into the kitchen as I was putting my bowl and spoon back.

"What are you doing?" Confusion filled her face.

"I'm just not hungry anymore." I avoided eye contact with her. Alison went into the pantry, pulling a different box of cereal from what I had out. The fear that filled me when I found my A note slowly crept back. Could there be another note in that box? I stare at Alison pouring the cereal.

"Are you worried I'm going to spill something?" She laughs.

I get shaken out of my thoughts. "Huh?"

"You have your worried face on. Are you worried I'm going to spill something?"

Realizing that my eyebrows were knitted, I tried to get the look off my face and go sit down next to Ali.

"Hey, seriously, what's wrong?" She pushes her bowl to the side and puts her hand on my arm. Lying seems like a second nature now, so that's what I did.

"Just last night, my dream." Well, I guess it wasn't really a lie. My dream was bothering me, but that's not what my worried face was about.

Alison's POV

As I was pouring my cereal, Emily was staring intently at me. Her brows were pushed together and her face took a stern form. I figured she was still worried about her nightmare and we weren't really talking much this morning, so I thought I'd make a joke.

"Are you worried I'm going to spill something?" I laugh, she doesn't though. She was lost in her thoughts. Instead I get a confused look.

"Huh?"

"You have your worried face on. Are you worried I'm going to spill something?" Still nothing. She attempts to shake the look off her face, but she fails. "Hey, seriously, what's wrong?" I push my bowl to the side and put my hand on her arm.

"Just last night, my dream."

"It's going to be alright." I begin to rub circles with my fingers on her arm. "It's only just a dream. Your mom might not like me, but she loves you. She would never do anything to hurt you, and neither would I. And if you want to stop hanging out until things blow over with your mom, I'll do that. For you." The words come out of my mouth before I can stop them. I instantly feel heat rise to my face. I also feel a hand on top of mine. I look at the hand and up at Emily's face. Her worried look is gone.

"Thanks, Alison. That really means a lot, but I'm not going to stop hanging out with a friend just because my mom doesn't like that friend." My heart sinks. _Friend_. What if I don't want to be that? What if I want more? I don't dare say that out loud, though. I couldn't bring myself to it. Instead I look at the time and pull my hand away from her's.

"We'd better get going. We're going to be late for school."

_Later that day, lunchtime._

Emily's POV 

All day the only things I could think about was confronting my mom, the A note, and Alison. I know in my heart I'm not stringing her along, but it could be interrupted that way. I am just trying to go slow with her. My love for her is still there, I just have to be careful with it. I don't want it to have my heart shattered again. As I approach the lunch table, I try to subdue those thoughts. Everyone is already eating besides Alison. She isn't there yet. I take the empty seat next to Hanna.

"Hey Em." Aria says as I sit down.

"Hey guys." I start picking at my lunch. I need to tell Aria and Spencer about my mom. Hanna already knows. "I need to tell you guys something."

Alison's POV

My class was held a few minutes after the bell so I was late to lunch. I didn't get anything to eat, instead I went straight to the table. The only seat left was one next to Emily, my friend. That word rang through my head all day. I didn't want to just be her friend. A big part of me blamed myself. I did this. I hurt her so bad in the past that she will never want to get that close to me again. But if she would just let me all the way in I could show her. I could really show her how much I've changed.

As I approached the table I saw that all the girls wore a serious demeanor. Emily must have been telling them about her mom and nightmares.

"I say you just need to talk to her. Ignoring things never help." I hear Hanna say.

"I agree with Han, Em. Just talk to her. If you explain to your mom how much Alis-" Aria stops mid sentence and looks up at me. The other girls look to see what she's looking at.

"It's okay guys, she knows." Emily states and Aria goes back to what she was saying.

"If you just tell her how much Alison has changed maybe she'd understand."

"Let's hope so." Spencer glares at Emily after Em said hope.

"So am I dropping you off at your house after school then?" I ask Em. The way it sounds, Emily is going to talk to her mom after school today.

"Yeah, if you could."

"Sure. No problem."

The rest of the day goes by pretty fast and before I know it I'm dropping Em off at her house. Her mom's car is already there.

"Thanks Alison. For everything these past couple of days. It means a lot to me."

"It's no big deal. I'm just trying to be a good friend." There's that word again.

"I'll text you later." She gets out of my car and walks to her front door, waving before going inside.

Emily's POV

Before I walk into my house, I take a deep breathe. I have no clue what I'm going to say. I guess I will just wing it. The house is unusually quiet. "Mom?" I call out.

"Emily, is that you?"

"Yeah." She appears from the kitchen, looking very worn down. She pulls me into a hug.

"I've been worried about you." I hug her back a little. I know my mom loves me, she can just be unreasonable sometimes.

"I was with Alison." She releases me and sighs. "Do you still not like who I am?" I ask out of curiosity. She seemed to not understand my question. So, I rephrase it. "What I mean is do you think Alison is the reason I'm gay? Is that why you want me to stay away from her?"

My mom nudges me to the couch and we sit down. She pulls my hand into her lap. "No Emily. I realize you have no control over who you are, and I accept that. You being gay has nothing to do with why I want you to stay away from Alison."

"Then why do I feel like you resent her?"

"Emily, do you remember how she used to treat you girls? You all were treated like her dolls. No mother wants to see her daughter played with like that. Believe it or not I'm really looking out for you." She had a point, Alison did treat us like dolls. But that's not who she is anymore.

"Mom, I'm glad I have a mother who will protect me no matter what, but Alison has changed. She realized what she did in the past was wrong and she's sorry for it. Don't you believe in second chances?" I try to plea with her.

"Of course I do Emily. But I know how you feel about Alison and I don't think she feels the same way about you, sweetie. I just don't want to see you get hurt again. I think it would just be better for both of you if you spent less time together. You know, like the occasional friend."

Confusion fills my head. On one hand I can see where my mom is coming from. On the other, I want to scream and tell her how wrong she is.

"What if you just took a break from her for a little while? I'm just looking out for you Emily, I really am."

"I know mom." I do know, I just don't know if I want to accept it or play along with it. If I do play along with it, maybe she would see that Ali doesn't have that big of affect on me and will let us be more than the occasional friend.

"So, how would you feel about spending spring break in Texas with me?" I freeze at those words. She wants me to do what?

**A/N: And there you have chapter 10! Thank you to all that review and I hope everyone is enjoying the story! I'm glad to hear some of you also enjoy superhero movies. Maybe there needs to be another movie night?! If you all have any ideas, or suggestions, as to where you'd like this story to head, feel free to let me know! I'd love to hear from you! So is Em going to play along with her mom and go to Texas? Hmm... We shall see. Update should be coming soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

Emily's POV

"You want me to go to Texas with you on spring break? We always stay in Rosewood for spring break." I was confused at first. But then it hit me. It was another way for my mom to get me away from Alison.

"Just hear me out Emily. You need a break from Rosewood anyways. It's just for one week." By break from Rosewood she mainly means Alison.

"This is still about Alison isn't it?" My words were filled with frustration.

"Well, like I said, I think you need a break from her too." I just stared at her. "What if you stopped contact from her just up until after spring break? That's about a month. No sneaking around, no talking, no texting. Just a break. And if I see she has changed and really doesn't affect your mood and behavior like I think she does, then you can keep being friends with her. Like I said before, Emily, I think she's toxic. Who knows, you might find that you are better off without her."

I can't believe what i just heard. How could my mom decide who I can and can't be friends with. I wanted to argue, but I knew that I wouldn't get my anywhere. I knew if I agreed I would have to limit my time spent with Ali, but I had no intentions of cutting her off completely. I was just doing it to get my mom off my back, even if it's just a little bit. Besides, it's just a month. What's the worst that could happen?

"Okay. Sounds like a deal." My mom looked shocked. Like she thought I would have put up more of a fight. Which, I would of, but fighting with her only would have made things worse.

"Texas too?" She questions.

"Sure. It'll be fun." I give her a smile. I doubt it will really be fun, but I have to keep up the facade.

"It will be! Okay, I have some errands to run and things to prepare now! I'll be back later." My mom scurried to the kitchen and got her jacket and purse and was out the door in a matter of seconds. I guess I really made her happy.

I make my way upstairs and pull out my phone as I sit on my bed. I told Alison I would text her, so I wanted to text her before my mom got back.

_Em- Hey. _

In no time I had a reply.

_Ali- Hey. Is everything okay? How'd it go with your mom?_

How am I going to tell her this? I'm not even supposed to be talking to her now.

_Em- It went okay with my mom. And it depends on your idea of okay._

_Ali- I don't like how vague you are being. What happened?_

I didn't want to tell her over text, or phone. It's like I'm breaking up with her, except we aren't together, so that makes it worse. I continued staring at my phone to try to think of a reply when she sent another text.

_Ali- Want to meet and talk about it?_

_Em- Yes._

Another thing I'm not supposed to do, sneak around to hang out with Ali. But I do need to tell her what's going on so we can be more careful in the future.

_Ali- Kissing Rock? After midnight?_

_Em- Sure. See you tonight._

_Ali- See you._

_Later that night._

I was laying in bed and glanced at the clock. It was 11:30. My mom had gone to bed about an hour ago. Hopefully she has fallen into a deep sleep by now. I got out of my bed and went to put my shoes on. I grabbed my dark jacket from the back of my chair and tiptoed to my door. Slowly I pulled it shut behind me and continued to tiptoe downstairs. I got to the front door and pulled it open. I almost had it all the way open when it creaked. I froze up and looked behind me to the stairs. I didn't hear my mom wake up some I hurried out the door and to my car.

I got to a parking lot that was relatively close to the Kissing Rock and parked my car there. I didn't see any sign of Alison's car, so I figured I beat her here. There was a little bit of a walk to the rock. I was about halfway there when I heard the sound of twigs snapping in the distance.

"Ali?" I called out. "Alison, is that you?" I studied my surroundings. There was a snapping noise that was really close to me. "Hello?" I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out, thinking it's Ali texting me.

_You shouldn't be out in the woods all by yourself. -A_

I shot my eyes up and looked around. My heart began racing and my adrenaline was pumping. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a black shadow coming towards me. The shadow belonged to a black hoodie. I turned on my heels and began running as fast as I could.


	12. Chapter 12

_You shouldn't be out in the woods all by yourself. -A_

I lift my eyes up from my phone to gaze around me. The the dark night sky ate away at its surroundings. Everything blended into one another, and I couldn't have felt more relaxed. This was my playground. The darkness was my ally. My enemy was feet infront of me inbetween a mess of trees.

My steps weren't soft as I approached my target. I didn't want them to be. I wanted her to be aware someone was near. "Hello?" Fear was laced in her voice. She pulled out her phone and then looked around. I smile crept onto my face. And that's when she saw me. The look on her face was priceless and in an instant she took off running. Just what I wanted her to do. My slow steps started to pick up as she got further away from me. I didn't want to catch her. No, tonight was about the thrill of the chase. I ploy to instill fear into her. To put the fear I'm everywhere in the back of all of their minds, really.

For a few seconds, she was out of my sight. Panic slowly started to rise in me. She couldn't get away from me. I started of into a sprint, hoping to catch up with her quickly. Something was off, though. I heard no twigs snapping or leaves ruffling. She must have stopped and tried to hide. Not the smartest choice. I stood still for a moment and focused on the sounds around me, trying to hear her breathing. A muffled panting sound came from behind a tree to the right of me. My face turned into a smile and the panic faded. I looked at the ground as I walked towards the tree. I was looking for spots with sticks to step on. I wanted to give her a few second head start. It is more entertaining that way.

I was a few feet away from the tree when I saw a big stick. I stepped on it with both feet. It made a loud cracking noise and she shot out from behind the tree. She was running towards the Kissing Rock. She should soon begin to recognize her surroundings, so the chase would only last a little while longer. In the final stretch of chasing her, I trailed behind her a good 3 feet. This was the closest to her I was all night. Her jagged breathing was thrilling to hear and I knew it was enough for the night. She will truly be terrified for the rest of the day, looking for me in all of the shadows. We were very close to the Kissing Rock, so I slipped back into the darkness.

Lighting this match of fear is just the first step into making these girls live in a nightmare.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story. This is my second update today and I wanted to try something a little different. If you couldn't tell, this chapter was from ****_A'_****s point of view. If you guys liked this chapter and would like me to do chapters from ****_A'_****s pov every once in a while, let me know in the reviews! If you don't want to see anymore chapters like this, let me know in the reviews as well. Like I said, it's just something different and I just wanted to see how it turned out. Well, thank you all and I hope you have a great night, or day, whenever you read this!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I appreciate all of the reviews about my last chapter! I'm glad to hear some of you found it interesting! So, every once in a while I will include a chapter in ****_A'_****s POV. Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for reviewing!**

Alison's POV

I asked Emily to meet me at the Kissing Rock at midnight. I got here a little before then and have been sitting on this rock ever since. I began bouncing my leg, something I do when I get antsy, and check the time on my phone. 12:20. "Come on Em, where are you?" I decided I would try and call her to make sure she was on her way. Maybe her mom tried stopping her. I dialed her number, but it wouldn't let me call. I had no service out here. "Great, hurry up Em." Just as I said that I heard the rustling of leaves and twigs snapping. I jump up off of the rock and inspect my surroundings. I try to dial Emily's number again. Nothing.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see someone running towards me. It's Emily. She reaches me at the Kissing Rock and is visibly scared.

"What's wrong?" Fear filled me and I looked around to see if I could spot anything. Emily couldn't speak, she was too winded.

"It's okay, I'm here. Just catch your breath." I begin rubbing her arm to try to calm her down. She gets some of her breath back and looks around.

"_A_."

"_A_? What about _A_?"

"_A_ was chasing me. I got a text and stopped to read it, then I heard twigs snapping, and before I knew it I was being chased by _A_."

"Are you alright?" I pull her into me and she clutches onto me for dear life. I can tell this has really gotten her shaken up. "Do you want to leave?" She grips me tighter and puts her face in the crook of my neck when she speaks.

"No, _A_ is probably still out there. Let's just stay here a little longer." Her breath tickles my neck as she speaks and sends tingles down my spine. She finally lets go off me and I pull her over to the rock to sit down.

When we sit down, I notice she is shaking. "Are you cold?" She nods her head.

"A little bit." I had an extra coat so I took it off and wrapped it around her.

"Here you go." I keep my hands around her, trying my best to warm her up.

"Thank you."

Emily's POV

I love this side of Alison. The side that anyone rarely sees. In fact, I think I maybe the only exception. That's why it makes what I'm about to tell her that much harder. We won't be able to do this kind of stuff. I thought I might be able to sneak around and hang out with her from time to time, but with _A_ lurking around, I don't think it's going to be possible.

Why did I agree to this? It is going to be impossible to stay away from Ali for a month.

"Is everything okay?" Alison's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I just need to tell you somethings." I looked down at the ground, trying to figure out my next words. Alison grabbed my hand and set it in her lap.

"It's okay. You can tell me. No more secrets, remember?" I do remember.

"So, I sort of made a deal with my mom." Confusion filled her face. "The deal was that I took a break from you." The confusion faded and her face went to stone. I knew she had just shut down, that she wasn't going to show any further emotions. I wasn't expecting that. I figured she would just shrug it off and be okay with it. But I knew it hurt her more than she was letting on to. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Coldness was laced in her voice. She pulled her hands away from mine. I quickly grabbed them again, taking hers in mine this time.

"Shut down. Put walls up. Close off your emotions. You and I both know it does no good."

"I'm not doing that." She mumbles. I give her a stern look and she avoids eye contact.

"Now let me finish telling you about the deal, and if you want to yell at me after that you can." Alison just stays quiet. "My mom thinks your toxic and you affect my mood and behavior. I explained to her that you changed, but she really wasn't buying it." Alison looked at me.

"Do you?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do I what?"

"Buy that I changed?" Her voice was monotone, but I could tell accusation was hidden in it.

I had to be honest with her. "Right now, I see the old Alison. But a few minutes ago I saw the changed you. So yeah, I don't just buy that you changed, I know you have."

Her stone face broke just a little and formed a small smile. I didn't want that smile to fade, but I still had to tell her about spring break. I took a deep breath.

"My mom also asked me to come to Texas with her on spring break." There went her smile. "She asked me to take a break from you until after that and if she sees that you have changed or that you don't affect my mood, like she thinks you do, then we can go back to being friends."

"Em, I just got you back. I really don't want to lose you again." Her walls were coming down. I placed one of my hands on her shoulder.

"And you won't because you don't affect my mood like she thinks you do. This will just get her off my back about you until she can see who you really are." My brown eyes meet her blue ones.

"So we aren't going to be able to talk for a month?"

"Well, I thought we could find a way to meet sometime, I just don't know how we can with A running around."

"I'll figure something out. Like I said earlier Em, I just got you back. I'm not losing you again because of other people." She leans into hug me. She puts her head in the crook of my neck and I place my arms protectively around her.

"You won't." I whisper to her.

Alison's POV

I feel horrible. I guess I didn't really realize that people thought of me the way they do. Emily's mom thinks I am toxic and wants to keep her daughter away from me. Emily is the only good thing in my life and truthfully I think my big change was for her. I would never admit it out loud, though.

"We should probably get back." Emily speaks after minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I'll walk you to your car."

We begin walking through the dark of the night, cautiously. For all we knew _A_ was still out here. Every once in a while our arms would rub together and it would send tingles down my spine. I've never felt anything like I do with Emily before. And the thought of not being able to hang out with her for a month kills me.

We finally arrived to her car after a long walk through the dark woods.

"Where's your car?"

"I parked on the other side of the woods, thought it might be a shorter walk."

"Okay, did you-" In the distance we heard the crack of a stick. Emily gripped onto my arm and the all to familiar tingle came back. I pulled her behind me.

"It's okay, lets get into your car. You can drive me to mine."

The whole drive to my car was quiet, with Emily constantly looking around her. I could tell she was still freaked. "Did you want me to follow you home in my car?"

"No, I'll be fine." She said as she pulled as close to my car as she could.

"Okay. Can you at least text me when you get home?" Emily simply gives me a nod.

"Yeah, I'll text you when I get in."

"This is going to be so hard not talking to you, you know?" Em's lips curve into a small, agreeing smile. Suddenly, all I could think about was her lips. How I couldn't see them, or her, for a month and how I wanted to have them on my own. My heart began to race and I leaned in closer to her, closing the gap between us. The warmth of her lips sent a current through my whole body. I wanted more. I needed more. I couldn't lose Emily. Maybe this moment here would make her rethink her deal with her mother. I cupped her face with one hand and ran my other through her dark locks. Just as I was readjusting, trying to get closer to her, she pulled away.

"I should probably get home."

I cleared my throat. "Yeah. Bye Emily."

I got out of her car and into my own. As she pulled off I found my hands colliding with my steering wheel. Frustration filled me. Why does she keep doing that? Why does she keep pushing me away? Can't she see that I'm trying? Doesn't she realize how much she means to me?


	14. Chapter 14

_Final day of school before spring break._

Alison's POV

I haven't had a real conversation with Emily in weeks. Actually I haven't talked to her at all really, unless you count the few words we say to each other at lunch. I had found out multiple ways for us to meet without her mom knowing, but she didn't want to risk it. She said that A would find out and it would get back to her mom. I knew that she was right, but I was willing to risk it. My efforts were in vain, though.

The past few weeks have been torture. I honestly don't know how I went two years without any contact with Em. Now that I've let myself open up to her and let her get inside my head, I need her to stay there. She is like a drug to me. And these past weeks I've felt many symptoms of withdrawal. I've had a lack of appetite. I've had headaches. I've been really irritable. I've also had loads of anxiety. I know Emily's mom said I affect her mood, but I truly think it's the other way around.

I just have to make it through one more week though. One more week and I will get my Emily fix. Today is the last day of school before spring break and Emily leaves tomorrow.

Lunch times rolls around faster than it had been today. I go to sit at the table with the rest of the girls. Emily and I have even been sitting at opposite ends of the table to keep up with the deal. The girls know about the deal between Emily and her mom. So they know why we have been acting so weird.

"Han, let me barrow your phone please." She digs in her purse and hands her phone to me. "Thanks."

I find Em's contact and pull up a message to her. I didn't want to risk texting her on my phone since we were so close to the end of the deal

_Ali- Can we meet tonight before you leave. I want to actually tell you goodbye in person._

She smirks as she reads it.

_Em- My mom wants me home right after school, but I can tell her I have to stop at the Brew for something. How do you want to do it?_

_Ali- No sense in lying to her. We can meet in the back of the Brew. Right after school._

Emily looked at me and nodded her head. Before handing Hanna's phone back I deleted the messages between me and Emily.

"Thanks Han." As I handed Hanna her phone back I smiled the first real smile I had in weeks.

Emily's POV

School went by really fast today. Granted, we didn't do much since it was the final day before spring break. I hoped the rest of the week went by like that.

My mom wanted me to come home right after school to finish the last minute packing. We were leaving first thing in the morning. I told her I had to go to the Brew to do somethings first and then I would be home. It wasn't a full lie. Alison wanted to tell me goodbye in person. I knew we had to be careful, but I think we both needed this.

I arrived at the Brew and went into the back door and headed towards the kitchen. No one was back there. I sat down and started going though my phone, waiting for Ali to show up. A few minutes later she had appeared through the kitchen door. I sat my phone down and stood up.

"Hey."

"Emily Fields, weeks of not talking to me and that's all you can say?" I laughed.

"Hello?" She rolled her eyes and ran up to me, capturing me into a hug.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Ali." We pull away from each other. I instantly miss the contact and want to pull her back in. I didn't want to seem needy though, so I decided against it.

"So am I going to be able to talk to you over break?"

"Ali, I think my mom is going to be way more over protective of me over break. She's going to be watching me like a hawk when I'm on my phone. She says that this spring break is going to be about family time." I roll my eyes. "But just remember after this week, we are going to be able to hang out again."

"You think so?"

"I think my mom is coming around. Besides, my mood hasn't changed since I've stopped hanging out with you. If anything I've been grumpier." Heat suddenly rose to my face. I was hoping she didn't catch that last part. I didn't mean to say that. She just laughed though and pulled me into another hug.

"Have a good trip Em, let me know when you get back." She slipped back out of the kitchen and left me standing there. One more week.

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone! I am getting close to 50 reviews! I'm glad you all seem to be enjoying the story. Things are going to be picking up soon. Lots of different emotions! Have a good day everyone!**


	15. Chapter 15

Alison's POV

Emily has only been gone one day and to say the least, I'm miserable. I know we weren't talking anyways, but I could at least see her at school. Now I have to go a whole week with out seeing her. Some may say I'm being a bit dramatic and I would have to disagree with them. Emily does something to me that no one else does. When I'm with her, I almost feel high. It's the best feeling in the world. When I'm not with her, I crave her. I want to be around her. She brings out a side in me that rarely comes out. I can be different with her. I can be myself.

I keep replaying my goodbye to Emily yesterday in my mind. I should have kissed her. Every part of me told me to. Every part of me told me that it was the right thing to do. But I didn't want to kiss her and not be able to talk about it. She was leaving the next day, so we would have to wait a whole week to talk. So instead, I decide that I'm going to tell her all of this when she comes back. I want to have a fresh start with her and see how things go from there. I've never admitted it, but I think I want to try an US. An Emily and I. I'm tired of hiding my feelings from her. From everyone really. I've done it for so long and I know it is not healthy. That's why when she comes back, I'm going to come clean to her. And since we can't talk while she is on her break, I've also decided I am going to write letters and give them to her when I tell her how I feel.

I go to my desk and pull out a sheet of blank paper. I have so much to say. I don't really know how to start, so I just started writing.

_Emily, _

_In the past I've done things that I am not proud of. Most of them being hurting you. I deeply regret whatever pain I have caused you and I want to apologize for it. I am so sorry Em. If I could go back and change it I would. But because I can't change the past, I am going to change the future. _

_I am not good with saying things like this out loud, that is why I am writing this letter. I've always had trouble with expressing my emotions. I've always buried them and put a wall up. But with you, it's different. Back in the locker room years ago I snapped at you because I didn't know what else to do. I was so conflicted. And instead of confronting what I was feeling, I pushed them away. I pushed you away. I hate myself for doing that to you. I hate that I didn't allow my emotions to show themselves to you. Things could have been so different. I might of actually been happy for once. I might of not made as many enemies as I had._

_I guess what I am trying to say is that I wish I had given us a chance. That we could have been something, because I have feelings for you Em. Feelings that scare me. I've never felt this strongly for a person and I don't know what to do with all this emotion. _

_I know I don't deserve you. You deserve someone who is a better person than I am. But, in reality, I need you. Without you I am a worse person. You bring out a side of me that I rarely even see. And I like that person. I like the person I am with YOU._

_These past few weeks without you has got me thinking. I am ready to come clean to you about my feelings. Since I've been back we've shared a couple kisses. I don't want you to think that I'm just playing with you again. Because I am not. I couldn't do that to you again. Every kiss we have shared recently were real. They meant something to me. I hope you can say the same._

_-Alison_

I didn't even realize I was feeling some of the things I was writing until I saw them on paper. All of it is true. I was kind of all over the place in the letter. But once she reads it, I will explain it to her. I just want her to know how much she means to me.

I fold the letter up and put it in an envelope, placing it in my purse. I want to keep the letter close to me because I don't want to risk anyone reading it before Em does. And by anyone I mean _A_.

_A_ has been surprisingly quiet. I don't know if that is a good thing or not, though. I guess I will just have to see.

**A/N: It is Tuesday! Yes! **

**So I just want to thank ****InLoveWithEmison**** for your last review! It seriously made my day when I read it. Maybe a ****_hello _****kiss will be in store? Who knows. Maybe Em will be the one initiating this one? That is if Alison goes through and gives her the letter. Hmmm. What do you guys think?**

**Let me know in the reviews! I am almost to 50 reviews and I can't thank you all ****_A-_****nough.**

**Happy PLL Day! Have a good one!**


	16. Chapter 16

Alison's POV

It's Sunday evening and I've spent the whole day in my room. Another day has gone without seeing Emily. I could hangout with the other girls, but we aren't as close as we once were. They still don't fully trust me yet. I don't blame them though. Emily is the common link between us. Emily is probably the only reason they talk to me at all anymore.

I had just got changed into some sweatpants and a hoodie and sat back down on my bed. All I had done today was read. I picked up _Peter Pan_, the book I was reading, and picked up where I left off. I was getting close to the end of the book when my phone goes off. I close the book and open the text. It's from Spencer.

_S.O.S_

I run downstairs, grabbing my shoes on the way out of my room, and head over to Spencer's. Since she is right next door, I got there first. I knock at the door.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask short of breath from running.

"I got something from _A_." I walk into her house and follow her to the island in the kitchen.

Hanna and Aria come bursting into the kitchen just as I lay my eyes on what_ A_ has left Spencer.

"What's going on?" Aria says concerned. Spencer picks up the piece of paper off the island.

"_A_ left this in my mailbox. It's a receipt for a plane ticket." Hanna gave Spencer a confused look.

"It was for the same flight as Emily was on. The same one she will be on when she comes back."

"You don't think _A_ has tried or will try anything do you?" My mind starts turning at all the ways _A_ could torture Emily. I start drumming my fingers.

"We need to warn her just in case. Spence, try calling her." I want to call her, but I know I can't. I'm not supposed to have contact with her.

Spencer calls her a couple times, along with Aria and Hanna, but Emily doesn't answer. The girls leave her a text instead, hoping that she will read it and be careful while on her break. It doesn't satisfy me, though. I am still worried about Em.

"We have to do something." Spencer gives me a crazy look.

"We called her and left her messages. What else do you suppose we do?"

"I don't know. Something else. Emily could be in danger!" I started getting upset. I fought back tears.

"Alison, it's not like we can stop the plane. Besides, I don't think _A_ would be so stupid as to do something in front of all those people."

"What about after she's off the plane?" I snap at her.

"Hopefully she will call us back before then." I sit down on the couch and put my hands in my face. I found it really ironic it was Spencer who was talking about hope.

I try to calm myself down and am about to get off the couch to go back home when I round of beeps filled the room. We all pulled out our phones and read what the text says.

_It is only the gay and innocent and heartless who can fly. -A_

"What the hell does that even mean!?" Hanna looked at Spencer for an answer.

"It's J.M Barrie." Another look of confusion filled Hanna's face. Before Spencer can have a chance to say anything else I answer what Hanna is thinking.

"It's from _Peter Pan_." It was my turn to receive a puzzled look. Except it was from all the girls. I just roll my eyes. Do they not think I read?

Aria snaps out of the look and starts talking. "Is _A_ saying that Emily is innocent and the weakest link again?" Hanna shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know what _A_ is saying." Spencer just gives all of us a look.

My mind starts wandering again. What is _A_ planning?

**A/N: I want to start off by thanking you guys for over 50 reviews! I appreciate it so much!**

**Question time! Why do you think ****_A _****was quoting ****_Peter Pan?_**** What does ****_A _****have planned? Let's see if you all can guess! Leave me your theory in the reviews! **

**Hope you all enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

Spencer's POV

I just stare at all of the girls. I really don't know what say or do.

Alison is sitting on my couch with her head in her hands. Out of nowhere she gets up, and storms out of my house. I knew it wasn't really out of anger. It was more out of frustration.

Hanna breaks the long stretch of silence. "What's her problem?"

"I don't know, but she's been acting this way since Emily's mom made them take a 'break' from each other."

"Are you saying she's acting this way because of Emily?" Aria chimes in.

"Not exactly that. I think she's been acting this way from a lack of Emily."

"So you're saying she's been in a pissy mood because she hasn't been able to control Emily." I don't know if I believe that. I think Ali may genuinely be missing Emily. But, I don't tell Hanna that.

Instead I offer, "I don't know."

"Whatever. I don't feel like dealing with all of that anyways." Hanna says as she plops down on my couch.

"So what are we going to do about Em?" Aria asks.

"Like I said before guys, there is nothing we can really do."

We all just give each other grave looks.

Alison's POV

I couldn't just stay at Spencer's and do nothing. I was just reading _Peter Pan_. It couldn't be a coincidence. I decided I needed to finish reading it, so I rushed off to my own house.

I threw my shoes off and sprinted up the stairs to my room. I picked up the book and began reading. I flew through the pages and was left perplexed. There had to be some symbolism in there somewhere.

I started skimming through the book again. I was desperate for an answer. I tried thinking like _A_, but I still came up short.

I was beyond the point of frustration and I couldn't take anymore reading. I threw the book a crossed the room and slammed my head back on the bed. I glance over at the clock and it was past two a.m. I hear a small ping and recognize it as my phone. It was a text from Spencer.

_Spencer- Hey, why are you still up?_

I though about not answering her and pretend that I was sleeping, but I realized my light was still on.

_Ali- I just can't sleep._

_Spencer- Is this about Emily?_

For a split second I thought about lying, but what was the point in that?

_Ali- Yeah._

_Spencer- She's going to be alright. She is a strong person._

I know Emily is a strong person. I still can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen, though. I guess I'm not a positive thinker.

_Ali- I know she is, but I just feel so helpless._

_Spencer- I do too, but there's really nothing we can do._

I hate those words and I hate the feeling of helplessness. I place my fingers on my temples and begin to rub circles when I get another text.

_Spencer- Why don't you come over? I can't sleep either._

I smile to myself. None of the girls have asked just me to come over, besides Emily, since I've been back. Maybe they are starting to trust me again.

_Ali- Okay._

**A/N: Hello everyone! So I did something a little different this chapter and made part of it in Spencer's POV. Hopefully I did an okay job with it. It seems like Spencer is starting to understand Ali more than the other girls. Will she continue to have that outlook?**

**Another thing; I still want to hear your ****_Peter Pan/A Message _****theories. So, write them in the reviews if you have any! Thank you to ****DiWeasley**** for sharing what you think ****_A_**** was saying with me. As much as I would love to confirm that theory, I'm sad to say that is not ****_A's_**** plans. Sorry! **

**Thank you all! Hope you enjoy.**


	18. Chapter 18

Alison's POV

_Bang, bang, bang._

My eyes shoot open and I look around. Someone was pounding on a door. I was confused at first, but then remembered that I stayed the night at Spencer's. Spencer wasn't in her room with me, though.

Last night was actually a pretty normal night. We talked about some books that we liked and watched a couple of movies. It was almost like we were normal teenage girls. I laugh to myself. I never thought I'd say that.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of yelling coming from downstairs.

"I don't know! That's why I came here!" It was Hanna's voice. I started walking towards the stairs.

"Shh. Keep it down. Ali's upstairs sleeping." Spencer scolds.

"Why is she here?"

"She couldn't sleep last night."

Hanna scoffs. "Okay seriously, what's going on with her?" I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I couldn't help it.

"I think she is taking this whole thing with Emily harder than we think." Is Spencer on my side?

"Oh bulls-"

"Han. Your voice. She doesn't need to know about this."

"Fine. Whatever." I can practically see her roll her eyes.

"Does Aria know?"

"No, I was closer to you. No one was answering their phone. I'm going to drive over to her place and tell her. Want to come?"

"Ali's here. Just text me. We'll talk later."

I hear the door shut. I decide not to go downstairs yet. It isn't until I smell coffee that I make my way down the stairs. When Spencer sees me, she shoots me a smile.

"Morning. Want some coffee?" I could pretend that I didn't hear everything that just went on down here, but I don't. Not when it could be about Emily.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Spencer."

"So you heard us, huh?"

I give her a look asking her if she was serious. "We're talking about Hanna, Spence. She's kind of loud."

Spencer laughs. "It's nothing really."

This time I give her a knowing look. "Keeping secrets now will do us no good. Tell me what's going on."

She sighs. "I guess Hanna had Caleb try to get through to Emily's phone. He tried to see if she's been on it at all, but he couldn't find it. It's been turned off."

Stay calm Alison. This means nothing. Her phone could just be dead.

"Is he going to keep an eye on it?"

"Yeah."

"What about her mom's phone?"

Spencer stays quiet.

"Spencer, what about Mrs. Fields' phone?"

"He tried to find it too. But, it's not on either." That is not at all what I wanted to hear.

"Well, what do you think is going on? I mean what are the odds that both of their phones are off?" I make my way over to the couch and sit down next to Spencer.

"I know things don't seem to look good right now, but we have to stay positive." My vision begins to blur.

"That's a hard thing to do when you know what _A_ is capable of." My cheeks begin to get wet and I reach up to wipe them. Spencer puts her hand on my arm and begins to comfort me. That's when I lose it. A flood breaks out and I can't control my weeping. I'm so tired of trying to be strong all the time. I should be allowed to break down from time to time. And that's exactly what this is, a break down. Spencer pulls me into her and hugs me. Through my sobs I try to speak. "You just don't know how much she means to me."

As she rubs my head, trying to calm me down, she replies in a hushed voice. "No, I don't. But I think I'm starting to understand." I smile a little bit through my cries.

After staying in Spencer's embrace for a few minutes longer, I pulled away. I had calmed down and actually felt a little better, in a way. I could finally see that Spencer was starting to see the new side of me. It also felt good to get some of that pent-up emotion out. "Thank you Spencer."

"No problem Ali. I'll always be here for you." I leaned into her and captured another hug. I am truly thankful for these girls. I don't know where I would be without them.

In the distance, Spencer's phone began ringing. She broke the hug and went to answer it.

"It's Hanna." She says as she answers the phone. "Hello?" Her eyes go wide for a second and then she knits her eyebrows. "Okay, we're leaving now." She hangs up the phone.

"What's going on?" My mind is racing with possible answers to my own question. All of them having something to do with Emily.

"Hanna said that Emily and her mom's phone turned back on and he got a location for it." Just by the way she acted I knew that the location wasn't in Texas. "It says the phones are at Emily's house."


	19. Chapter 19

Alison's POV

Spencer and I get into her car and drive over to Emily's house. We are meeting Hanna, Caleb, and Aria over there. I honestly don't know what to expect. If Emily got home early, why wouldn't she call any of us? It just doesn't make sense.

Spencer and I pull up next to Hanna. Aria and Caleb are already here as well. Nobody went in yet. No other cars were around beside our own. Something just didn't seem right.

"I don't think anyone is here. Are you sure that the phones are here?" Spencer asked Caleb.

"I'm sure. When I woke up today to check on them it said they were turned on early this morning."

"Okay, let's go in then." Hanna walked up to the door and turned the knob. It was unlocked.

"Caleb go in first." Hanna says as she pulls Caleb in front of her.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the only guy here." Caleb rolls his eyes and walks in, followed by the rest of us.

"Hello. Em. Mrs. Fields. Are you guys here?" Aria calls out. Silence fills the air.

I make my way towards the kitchen and see two phones sitting on the table. "Guys, in here."

"What is it?" Spencer asks as she comes in to the kitchen. She follows my gaze towards the table. The rest of them walk in.

I am so confused. Either _A_ has Mrs. Fields and Emily or they didn't take their phones with them to Texas. And if _A_ does have them, why haven't we heard anything about it? _A_ always likes to taunt us. These thoughts lead me to believe that they just didn't take the phones to Texas with them. That means that _A_ broke into their house and turned them on, though.

This is just one big game. A game that I am tired of playing because there is no way for me to get ahead.

"I got to get out of here." I push past all of them and walk out of Emily's house.

Spencer calls after me. "I am your ride!" I don't listen though. I just keep walking and I don't stop until I get home.

I go straight up to my room when I arrive home. I don't even bother locking my front door behind me because there was no point in doing so. If _A_ really wanted to get in, a locked door wouldn't stop them.

I fling myself onto my bed, curling myself up into a ball, while I let the reality of that sink in. If _A_ really wants to get to me, or any of the other girls for that matter, there is nothing that could stop them. The girls and I are never safe. Not even in our own homes. There is no place we can go to get away from _A's_ reign. This is _A's_ game.

All these thoughts began to suffocate me and I just broke down.

I lay feeling completely powerless. My whole body convulsed in beat with my sobs. I felt my throat tightening and breathing was beginning to prove to be a difficult task. I tied to calm myself down, but tears continued to fall.

All of _A's_ torture had finally caught up with me.

I spent the remainder of the week at my house. Spencer had tried calling me, but I never answerd. I didn't feel like talking to anyone. I just needed a break from the rest of the world. At least until Friday comes. Emily is supposed to come home Friday evening. It is Thursday afternoon now. I spend the rest of the day mentally preparing myself for when I see Emily again. I tell myself I will come clean to her and give her my letter.

Just one more day Alison. You can do it.

**A/N: Happy PLL Day! I hope everyone is enjoying the story. There hasn't been a lot of 'big' drama in these past few chapters, but I promise things are going to start picking up. ****_A's _****plan is about to be set into motion... Do you guys know what it is?**

**Also, Emily comes home next chapter! What kind of stories do you think she'll have?**

**Until next time guys. Enjoy PLL tonight!**


	20. Chapter 20

Alison's POV

Today is Friday. I was not able to sleep at all last night and as I stare at myself in the mirror, I realize you could tell that I hadn't slept. As I was walking back to my room, I heard my phone ringing. I looked at the screen and saw it said _unknown number._ I was hesitant to answer at first, but finally picked up.

"Hello?" My voice was weak and broken. I sounded like a frightened child.

"Hello. Ali?" My ears perk up as I hear the familiar, sweet voice.

"Emily?"

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry to call from this number. My mom made us leave our cell phones at home." She laughs at this. "It's a long story. I'll explain it to you later." I swear I hear another laugh in the background, but brush it off.

"It's fine Em. I'm just glad you're okay."

"What do you mean okay?"

"I'll explain it to you when you get home." I gave her the same line she just gave me.

"Okay. But I am fine. I'm just calling to tell you I'm at the airport. We are hoping to land at about five tonight. So, I just wanted to see if you and the girls wanted to meet at about six-thirty at one of you're houses?"

"Yeah. Sure. I'll get a hold of them and ask them where they want to meet. Then I'll text you where."

"Okay. Well, I have to go now. See you in a little Ali."

"Bye Em."

Before I could say another word, she hung up. I was so relieved to finally hear her voice that I forgot to warn her about _A_. But Spencer is probably right. _A_ wouldn't be so stupid as to try something on a plane.

I call the other girls and we decide to meet up at Spencer's house. I text Emily this, even though I know she won't get it until later.

For the rest of the day I am full of anxiety. Time does not go by fast enough. I pace throughout the house so much, I'm sure I've worn grooves into the floors. I am ready hours before it is time to leave for Spencer's.

Every few minutes I would go up to a mirror and fix my hair. Even though it was as perfect as it was going to get, I would find something that was wrong with it every time. I continued doing this until it was six o'clock. I couldn't wait around my house anymore, so I went to my room, grabbing my letter, and decided to head over to Spencer's.

I look into the mirror one final time. This is it.

Emily's POV

It was a little after five when I finally got home. Texas was pretty good, I actually had a good time. I did miss Alison and the other girls, though. I couldn't wait to see them tonight.

I walk into the kitchen and get my phone off the table. I tried turning it on, but it was dead. That's weird. I thought I had turned it off before I left. Oh well. I shrugged it off and went to plug it in. I jumped into the shower to get cleaned up before going over to see the girls.

I checked my phone when I got out of the shower and saw I had a text from Ali. It said we were meeting at Spencer's.

I walk downstairs and see my mom in the kitchen. "Hey mom, I'm going to meet the girls at Spencer's house to catch up with them and tell them about my trip."

"You did have fun didn't you, Emily?"

"Yes mom, I did. I miss my friends though." I start to walk out.

"Emily wait." I stop and turn back around. "Is Alison going to be there?"

"She is one of my friends mom." I thought that the deal was over and I could go back to being friends with Alison again. I start to tense up at the thought of her going back on our deal.

"I was just checking. I want to thank you for going through with our deal. I have thought about it and I think Alison really has changed. I think it would be alright if you started hanging out with her again."

I get the biggest smile on my face and go over to hug my mom, my body instantly relaxing. "Thanks mom."

I'm glad she finally sees that Alison has changed. Maybe things can finally start going back to normal now.

**A/N: Hey guys! So Emily is back! AND her mom says it's okay to hang out with Alison again! Yay! Next chapter Emily shares pictures of her trip with the girls and her and Alison spend some long overdue time together.**

**Maybe things in Rosewood are starting to go back to normal?**


	21. Chapter 21

Alison's POV

As I approach the Hastings' back door, a feeling of sickness washes over me. Emily isn't even here yet and I already feel like I need to be by a bathroom. Before I knock I try to shake the feeling away, but it remains. Spencer answers in a matter of seconds.

"Aren't you the one who told me six-thirty?" She laughs as she lets me in.

"Yeah, but I couldn't wait around my house anymore." I avoid eye contact with her. I was afraid if she looked me in the eyes she would be able to see right through me. Her eyes wander over me, reading me like a book.

"Is THE Alison DiLaurentis nervous about something?" Spencer lets out a small chuckle when I don't reply. "Hmm. Never thought I would see the day."

"I never thought there would be a day." I admit to Spencer. I have recently opened up to her more than I have the other girls, so I don't feel as self-conscious saying this to her. I also feel I owe her an apology. "By the way, I'm sorry for shutting you out the past few days, they've just been..." I trail off.

"Rough?" I nod to her. "Yeah, I kind of figured. But it's no big deal. I figured you needed your space." I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Spence."

Hanna and Aria arrive shortly after I apologized to Spencer. We all kind of sit in silence waiting for Emily to show up. Soon there is a knock at the door. I jump out of my seat and turn my head towards the sound of the knock. Spencer walks to the door and answers it. In walks the person I've been yearning to see for what feels like longer than a week.

Emily made her way around the room giving all of us hugs. She came up to me last and pulled me into a strong embrace. I never wanted her to let go. I've missed this contact. Sadly, it had to come to an end, though.

"We missed you so much Em!" Hanna said from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, how was the trip?" Aria asked.

"It was pretty good. Besides the fact that my mom made us leave our phones here. She thought that it would allow us for more family time if we didn't bring them." She rolled her eyes at this. I'm guessing she didn't agree with this.

"So did you hear anything from _A_?" We all shot Hanna a look.

"Han." Spencer scolds.

"What? We need to find out what _A_ was talking about."

Emily gives us a perplexed look. Aria begins to explain.

"We all got an _A_ message shortly after you left. It sounded like _A_ was trying to say that you weren't safe on the plane."

"And we tried calling you and your mom, but you guys didn't have your phones." Hanna finished.

"Well, I haven't heard anything from _A_ in a while actually. Which, you know, is really weird. Like I said the trip to Texas went really well."

The other girls seem to shrug this off, but I know better. _A_ is screwing with our heads right now and is trying to throw us off. I feel like there is a bigger plan in motion and I'm not going to let my guard down.

"So who wants to see pictures?" Emily's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. We all gather around her laptop as she begins the slideshow of photos. As Emily goes through the pictures, she tells a little bit about them. After a while, I stop looking at the screen and start looking at Emily. I liked envisioning the stories she was telling in my head instead of looking at them on the screen.

"Wait." Hanna says. "Go back a couple pictures." I turn my attention back to the screen to see what I missed. Emily clicks back a couple pictures. Hanna pushes lightly on Emily's shoulder. "Who is that?" She teases Emily a little bit. On the laptop is a picture of Emily and a girl with long, dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Jealousy instantly washes over me.

"Her name is Jordan. When I went to Texas when I was like ten we meet. I haven't seen her since then. We were really good friends back then." Emily's face lit up when talking about this girl and I didn't like it.

Emily continued to flip through more pictures of her and Jordan. Emily looked really happy in them and I didn't miss how close they were standing in most of the pictures. I glanced at all the other girls and saw they noticed this too. Except, they looked happy for Em. I on the other hand imagined my face as having a scowl on it.

The laptop finally went black and all the girls got up. I shook the look off my face as Emily made eye contact with me.

Spencer breaks the silence that filled the room. "So do you guys want to order some food and watch a movie or something?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" Hanna chimes in. "You pick Em."

Emily smiles. I can already read her mind. "Pizza is good for me." I nod to myself. I knew it.

"Okay, I'll order it then." Spencer walks out of the room, followed by Aria and Hanna who say they are going to pick something out to watch. That just leaves me and Emily in the kitchen. I start to walk out, but Emily grabs me by my elbow.

"Hey, we should probably talk sometime."

I nod in agreement. "Yeah." That's all I can manage to say. I don't want to talk about Jordan or anything about Texas, which is what I imagine is what she wants to talk about.

"After we're done eating and watch something, want to go over to your house."

"Yeah, we can do that." I notice that Emily's hand is still on me. Instead of my elbow, though, it is on my wrist.

_Can you see us?_

"Come on, that's the T.V." Emily pulls me into the living room by my wrist and the rest of the girls are already sitting down. I sit down next to Emily on the couch and see what the girls picked out.

"Seriously guys? _Ghost Whisperer_?" I give them a hesitant look.

"Yeah. I love this show. We used to watch it all the time." Aria says.

"I know, but it kind of creeps me out now."

The other girls just laugh at me and turn back to the T.V.

During the first few minutes of the show, the pizza comes and we eat. I focus most of my attention on my food because I'm not fond of ghost shows anymore. I realize I'm the last one eating, though, and finish my plate.

A part in the show where Melinda, the main character, has a vision comes on and makes Emily jump. She reaches out for my hand and I take hers. Suddenly I don't feel as jealous. I realize all of my worrying seemed ridiculous. Emily is here with me, grabbing for my hand, not Jordan's.

Some of my confidence comes back and I lay my head to rest on Emily's shoulder.

Emily's POV

A few minutes ago Alison put her head on my shoulder. Every since then I can't seem to focus on the show. All I can seem to focus on is the steady breathing of Alison and the smell of the vanilla perfume that is coming off of her. I haven't even been back a whole day yet and thoughts of her have already crept back into my mind.

We only watch one episode of _Ghost Whisperer._ After the episode was over, Hanna and Aria both announced they were leaving. Alison picked her head up off my shoulder and I stood up to give them a goodbye hug.

"We're glad you're back Em."

"Yeah, we'll see you later." They both exit, leaving me, Alison, and Spencer.

"I'm going to head over to my house. See you in a few?"

"Yeah, I'll be over in a few." Alison grabs her stuff and heads out the door.

Spencer looks at me. "You know you guys could have just stayed here?"

"Thanks, but I have to talk to her about my mom and stuff." Spencer nods her head.

"She really cares about you, Em."

"I know."

After my short talk with Spencer, I walk over to Alison's house. I walk up to her room and find her sitting on her bed.

"So, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. Before I left to come over here, I talked to my mom. About us." I see her freeze up.

"And what did she say?" I walk over to the edge of her bed and take a seat next to her. I pick up her hand and put it in my lap.

"She said she thinks you really have changed and that we can start hanging out again." Her body instantly relaxes and she pulls me into a hug.

"That's great Em!" Alison has a bright smile on her face when she pulls away from me. "You know, I've really missed you." Her cheeks begin to get flushed and she looks at me in the eyes. I feel heat rise into my own cheeks and I begin to get butterflies in my stomach.

"I missed you too, Ali." Looking into her eyes I see she is focusing on my lips. She bites onto her own bottom lip and leans into me.

Her soft lips make contact with mine and the tension between us melts away. My heart begins to race and I soon become breathless. Just as she pulls me onto her, making us lay down, I sit myself off her.

"Ali. I- I can't." She sits up and scouts closer to me.

"Yes you can Em." I know if I look her in the eyes, I would kiss her again. But I can't.

"No, Ali, I can't."

"Is this about Paige again?"

"No, it's not about Paige. It's about Jordan. We reconnected back in Texas and we decided to try seeing each other. I wanted to tell you about my mom first and then I was going to tell you about her, but then-" Alison cut me off.

"Then I kissed you. Why am I so stupid?" She said the last part more to herself, but I still heard it and reach out to her.

"You're not stupid, Ali." As my hand reaches her arm, she pulls away.

"I think you need to leave, Emily."

"Ali, we need to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about Emily. Just please, leave."

I saw tears start to form in her eyes, but she turned away from me. I knew anything I said right know would no good, so I did what she asked me to and left.

**A/N: Okay guys, lots of stuff in this chapter. Things are starting to turn rocky. Uh-oh.**

**So a couple things. To ****BBB123,**** you must have read my mind, because I was going to have Emily meet someone on spring break. Just not Maya, sorry! Also to ****Drea82581,**** hopefully that answers your question to who's phone it was Emily was calling from and who was laughing in the back ground. (Jordan.) And finally to ****Jem 4ever,**** I didn't really know how to write the girls watching ****_Ghost Whisperer,_**** but I tried!**

**Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed the update! Have a good one!**


	22. Chapter 22

Emily's POV

As soon as I got home, I regretted leaving Alison's house. I should have stayed. This was something we really needed to talk about. Ignoring whatever is going on between us will only do more damage in the long run. We need to clear the air between us.

I do realize that Alison is trying. And I do realize that she cares about me, but I don't think it will ever be in the way that I care for her. This girl, my first love, will always have a place in my heart. I just don't think I hold the same place in hers.

Alison's POV

I can't believe that Emily could fall for Jordan so quickly. Em was only in Texas for like a week. How could she have had time to reconnect with this former friend and start a relationship with her? How does she expect to keep up this long-distance relationship? I don't think it will ever work. At least, I hope it won't.

I was swarming with many feelings and emotions, but curiosity was the one that got the best of me. I decided to go searching through Jordan's social media accounts. The first thing I saw was a picture of her and Emily standing extremely close. I instantly regretted my decision, but I couldn't turn away. I continued clicking through her pictures only to find more of the two of them. I searched for a single picture where the two of them didn't look happy, but failed to find one. I finally stopped when I came across a picture of Jordan kissing Emily on the cheek. Anger filled me and I chucked my phone across the room.

No. I couldn't let this happen. I will not let Emily get away from me this time. I look over at my bag with the letter written to Emily in it. I shouldn't have pushed Emily out earlier. I should have gave her the letter then and not have had her leave. We really did need to talk about all that is going on between us.

I show up at Emily's house and waste no time knocking on the door. She must have been upstairs because it takes her a minute to answer. Before she can even invite me in, I start talking, afraid she might shut the door on me.

"Listen Em. I'm sorry for pushing you out earlier and I realize you are right. We do need to talk. So can I come in?" Emily steps aside and nods her head, letting me in.

Emily leads me to the kitchen and we sit down at the table. I decide that I just need to dive into what I need to say to her.

"Em, these past few weeks have been totally crazy for me. I just need you to know that. I missed you so much and didn't realize how much I needed you in my life. I care about you so much Em. I really do need you. I'm so sorry for what I've done in the past. I know I can never truly make it up to you, but I can try. I can try for you and I am trying for you." Emily grabs my shaking hand from across the table and strokes it with her thumb.

"I know Ali. I know and I recognize that you are trying. And I know that you have changed. That's all I can ask for." She looks at me and gives me a sweet smile. She then comes to the other side of the table and hugs me. "By the way, I missed you too." A big smile forms on my face and I pull back from the hug just enough to look her in the eyes. I cup her face with my hands and gently push our lips together.

This, however, was very short lived. No sooner then our lips touched, there was space between them again. "Ali, I told you I'm with Jordan."

I couldn't believe it. I stood there in shock. Tears starting to flow down my face.

"Jordan is in Texas, Emily! I'm here. I'm the one standing right in front of you!" I reach up and wipe the wetness from my cheek. Emily just stares at me. I shake my head. "God, I really am stupid. Don't you see I care about you Emily? Can't you see I'm trying?" I wait for Emily to say something, anything. But, she doesn't. She just stands there in silence.

I go from sobbing hysterically to being furious. So, I recompose myself the best I can and pull the letter out of my purse. I slam it on the table and begin to walk to the door, hoping that Emily would stop me.

When she didn't, I turned back to her as I was halfway out. "I guess your mom got what she wanted after all."

**A/N: So, this is definitely not how Alison wanted to give Emily the letter. But, at least she has it now, right? **

**Another thing, I am getting close to 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much! It is much appreciated. **

**Coming up soon is a short ****_A _****POV chapter, so be on the look out!**

**Have a good one!**


	23. Chapter 23

Emily's POV

"I guess your mom got what she wanted after all." Venom was laced in her words and I knew I had really hurt her. She had opened up and was crying in front of me, but I stood speechless. I never had seen such raw emotion come from this girl. And I knew as soon as I didn't speak, I had screwed up.

I should have called her back and took her into my arms. Instead I stood there like an idiot and let her walk out on me. I look at the table and finally realize it is an envelope that she had left. My name was written on the front of it in flowing strokes.

Inside the envelope is a letter. I pull it out and begin to read it.

_Emily,_

_In the past I've done things that I am not proud of. Most of them being hurting you. I deeply regret whatever pain I have caused you and I want to apologize for it. I am so sorry Em. If I could go back and change it I would. But because I can't change the past, I am going to change the future._

_I am not good with saying things like this out loud, that is why I am writing this letter. I've always had trouble with expressing my emotions. I've always buried them and put a wall up. But with you, it's different. Back in the locker room years ago I snapped at you because I didn't know what else to do. I was so conflicted. And instead of confronting what I was feeling, I pushed them away. I pushed you away. I hate myself for doing that to you. I hate that I didn't allow my emotions to show themselves to you. Things could have been so different. I might of actually been happy for once. I might of not made as many enemies as I had._

_I guess what I am trying to say is that I wish I had given us a chance. That we could have been something, because I have feelings for you Em. Feelings that scare me. I've never felt this strongly for a person and I don't know what to do with all this emotion._

_I know I don't deserve you. You deserve someone who is a better person than I am. But, in reality, I need you. Without you I am a worse person. You bring out a side of me that I rarely even see. And I like that person. I like the person I am with YOU._

_These past few weeks without you has got me thinking. I am ready to come clean to you about my feelings. Since I've been back we've shared a couple kisses. I don't want you to think that I'm just playing with you again. Because I am not. I couldn't do that to you again. Every kiss we have shared recently were real. They meant something to me. I hope you can say the same._

_-Alison_

Tears threaten to spill out of my eyes and I can't contain them. Alison's letter broke my heart and I can only imagine what I just did to hers. She probably wanted to give me this letter when we were talking at her house earlier. I didn't give her a chance, though.

Alison isn't the stupid one, I am. I just let the love of my life walk out on me. I didn't even bother to stop her.

Alison is right. Jordan is in Texas and Ali is the one that is here. I threw another chance with Alison away because of a former friend I had just reconnected with. The more I think about it, the less I feel for Jordan. I realize I need to break up with Jordan. I don't think it would have ever worked anyway. She is a great person, but she is not the person I love.

The person I love is Alison DiLaurentis and I'm not going to let her get away again.

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is a short chapter. You guys already read the letter, but here was a refresher. **

**I didn't write the conversation with Jordan, but they did break up.**

**Happy PLL Day! Enjoy! **


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: 100 reviews! Thank you all so much! In honor of all last night's craziness, and all the upcoming madness, here is a short chapter in ****_A's _****POV.**

I wouldn't call myself crazy, just a little sadistic. I like to play games. And that's really all these past weeks have been about. Games. I never had any intention of going to Texas and torturing Emily. I didn't have any interest in Emily at all, actually. The plane ticket was all about messing with the rest of their minds.

And the phone thing. Well, I think that was pure genius. I knew that the Fields would leave their phones here in Rosewood, so I knew that the girls would not be able to reach them on their phones. All I had to do was break into the Fields' house and turn the phones on at the right time. This shows no evidence of me harming one of their friends, but it lets their minds wander at the endless possibilities of what I could have done. It breaks them down to the core. This is a huge payoff. And I don't even have to do anything!

Sometimes they make it too easy. Those girls can drive a wedge between them all on their own. It really does make my life easier, but now it's enough with mind games. All of that was part of a bigger plan. Torment of the mind is one thing, but now it is time to act. And I know just who my target is going to be.

Really, it is killing two birds with one stone. Hell, that one stone just might kill the whole flock.

I am going to have these girls drowning in their own fears.


	25. Chapter 25

Alison's POV

I am such an idiot. How could I ever think that Emily would forgive me? How could I think she would ever give me a second chance? That's all anyone in this world wants, isn't it? A second chance. Another try to fix something that got messed up before. I thought this could be my second chance. I thought everyone deserved one. But, I guess I am an exception to this rule. I guess the world decided that I am not worth a second chance.

I suppose it's true what they say about karma. It's a bitch. I dished out a lot of stuff, so now I guess it is time to grab a spoon and dig into what I'm getting served. What else can I do? I am trying my hardest to be a better person. I've been told that I have changed. And it's not like I am secretly being a bad person. I have changed my ways. So why does it feel like I'm going in reverse?

The only thing good in my miserable, little life was Emily. She is the reason I changed. She is my reason for everything. Without her, I'm afraid of the person I will become. Without her I will spiral. She is the one that kept me on track. Emily brought out the best in me.

What am I supposed to do without her?

My thoughts are interrupted by my phone ringing yet another time. I glance over at it and Emily's name appears on the screen. I silence it. She has called me about a dozen times, but hasn't left a voice mail. I guess I'm not even worth that from her.

Seconds later her name appears on my screen again. I was half tempted to answer it, just to see what she had to say, but decided not to. Instead, I turned my phone off.

My head was swirling with thoughts and all I wanted was to shut them up. Desperate for silence, I decided to get myself a drink. I went to the liquor cabinet and began shuffling through bottles. I was home by myself, so nobody would know. I settle for some Jack Daniels and poured myself a glass. All I need is enough to silence my brain and numb the pain.

Emily's POV

Over the past hour I had called Alison about a million times. I didn't bother to leave her any voice mails because I figured if she didn't pick up my call, she wouldn't bother listening to a voice mail. All I want to do is talk to her. I need to know she won't do anything stupid.

After another failed attempt at reaching her, I called Spencer. Maybe if she is at home she can go over and check on Alison for me. I would go myself, but I don't think she would even answer the door. Even if she did, she would probably just slam it back shut in my face.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Spence. Could you do something for me?"

_"Sure. What's up? Is everything okay?"_

"Not really. Ali and I kind of had a fight. I've been trying to call her, but she won't pick up. Do you think you can go over there and try to talk to her for me?"

_"Yeah, I can do that. What was the fight about?"_

"It was about me and her. We were talking at her house after we left your house and she kissed me. I kissed her back, but I pulled away."

_"Why'd you pull away?"_

"I didn't tell you guys earlier, but I was kind of seeing Jordan."

_"Was?"_

"I just broke up with her. After I pulled away I told her that I couldn't do that because of Jordan and she asked me to leave."

_"And you left? Em, I love you, but sometimes you are so blind to love."_

"I know. And as soon as I left, I regretted it. But later she showed back up at my house. And we talked for a while. I must of sent her mixed messages again, because she kissed me again."

_"And let me guess. You pushed her away again."_

"Yup. Then she got really upset and I knew I really hurt her. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. Stupid I know. After that she went from hurt to pissed. She walked out and I didn't stop her. Before she left, she threw a letter on the table. I think she wanted to give it to me when I went to her house, but I didn't give her a chance."

_"What did the letter say?"_

"Basically how she feels about me. I really messed up, Spence. If you can get her to talk to you, tell her how sorry I am and how I'd really like to talk to her."

_"Of course Em. I'll talk to you as soon as I can."_

"Thanks Spence."

_"Anytime."_


	26. Chapter 26

Spencer's POV

As I walk up the path to the DiLaurentis house, I take notice that there is no cars in the driveway. Alison is probably here by herself.

I get to the door and knock. After about a minute of standing there, I try the knob. It turned and I opened the door. "Alison? Are you here?" As I stepped into the house I heard what sounded like someone weeping. "Ali? Where are you? It's Spencer." I followed the cries to the kitchen. Here I found a disheveled Alison slumped against the wall with an empty bottle in her hand and a pile of tissues surrounding her. My nose crinkled at the smell of alcohol that streaked the room.

"Did you drink that whole thing?" Her glassy, bloodshot eyes look up at me.

"Go away Spencer." Her voice slurs as she says this. She definitely drank that whole thing.

"Emily wanted me to come check on you." Anger flashed through her face.

"You can tell Emily I'm fine."

"I don't think you are, Ali." I walk closer to her and begin to kneel.

"I think I am Spencer." Alison quickly tries to get to her feet, but almost falls in the process. I grab onto her arm to help balance her and she jerks it away from me. "I said I'm fine!"

"Please Alison. Just let me help you." I try to lead her to the nearby chair.

"I don't need help. Not from you or Aria or Hanna or Emily!" She throws herself into the chair and slams her head onto the table. Her sobs begin to fill the room. I go to the fridge and find a bottle of water and take it to her.

"Drink some water Ali." I place my hand on her shoulder. She shrugs it off, though.

"Please just leave. I want to be alone." She says, but it is muffled because her face is in the table.

"I know you want to be alone, but you don't need to be. And I'm not going anywhere. You're drunk and I don't want you to do anything stupid."

She lifts her head up to look at me and I see all the pain in her eyes. "That's just me, Spence. Everything I do is stupid."

"Don't say that about yourself."

"It's true. I'm a evil, manipulating, bitch. That's all I'll ever be. That's all Emily will see me as."

"That's not true, Ali. Emily loves you. She wanted me to come check on you. She still cares."

"If she still cares why did she keep pushing me away? Why didn't she stop me from leaving? Why isn't she the one that is here now instead of you?" Her once calm voice changed into one of which was deeply hurt.

"She didn't think you would let her in."

"I wouldn't have. But if she would have came after me, it would mean she was trying to fight for me. Fighting for me to forgive her."

"She read your letter."

"That's why I left it there."

"She broke up with Jordan."

For about a second, her face changed to one of relief. It quickly changed back to the hurt expression she was wearing before, though.

"Good for her." There was hints of the old Alison in her voice.

"Don't do that Ali."

"Do what?"

"Act like you couldn't care less."

"I couldn't."

I let out a small laugh. Alison gave me a confused look.

"What are you laughing at?"

"How much you have changed."

"Why is that funny?"

"Because now I can actually tell when you are lying to me." A small smirk appeared on her face.

"I don't tell you all this enough, but I really do love you guys."

"I know you do." I pull her into a warm hug. "We love you too."

After a few seconds of silence I brought Emily back up. "So, are you going to talk to her about this?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, right?"

Emily's POV

I have been sitting right by my phone for the past half hour. Any word from Spencer would be better than no word at all. I just need to know that Ali is okay. I don't care how mad she is at me, just as long as she is alright. But how alright could she really be? I did the exact same thing to her as she did to me in the locker room all those years ago. I know the hurt she is going through and I feel horrible about it.

I am shaken out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone. Hoping it is Spencer, I race to it. My heart almost stops when I actually read it.

It was from Alison.

_I want to talk. Kissing Rock, fifteen minutes. _


	27. Chapter 27

Alison's POV

The morning sun shines brightly through my windows and hits me square in the face. It sends a shooting pain through my eyes to my head and I quickly turn over. I should have made sure to shut the curtains before I passed out last night.

I tried to fall back asleep, but the pounding of my head was unbearable. I forced myself up and to the kitchen to get some aspirin and a glass of water. I really shouldn't have drank so much last night.

I decided a hot bath might make my head feel better until the medicine kicks in, so I ran myself some water. I was picking out some clean clothes when I heard my phone beep. It was before seven in the morning, so I was confused as to who was texting me so early.

I had to search for my phone because I couldn't remember where I put it. I also thought I turned it off. I must have been really out of it last night.

I finally found it underneath my bed. I unlocked my screen and read the text.

_You might want to go to the Kissing Rock. -A_

My heart instantly dropped. I slipped on a pair of old shoes, shut off the bath, and ran out of the house.

By the time I got to the rock, I was completely out of breath. I placed my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath. My eyes wandered about the surroundings. Nothing seemed to out of the ordinary. When I could finally breathe again, I walked around. As I went around the rock, I saw some sort of lump on the ground. I went to look at it and picked it up. It was Emily's Sharks jacket.

I quickly pulled my phone out and dialed Emily's number as I took off running towards her house. This couldn't be happening. Fear filled me and my mind automatically went to the worse-case scenario when Em didn't pick up.

I didn't stop calling Emily until I reached her house. There were no cars in the driveway. Mrs. Fields must have already left for work. I ran up to Emily's door and began knocking frantically. To my dismay, no one was answering. Maybe the other girls had seen her. Maybe this way A just messing with my head.

I sent a _S.O.S_ text telling the girls to meet at Spencer's house and rushed over there myself.

I burst through the back door of the Hastings' home and receive looks of bewilderment from all of the girls.

"What's going o-"

"Have any of you talked to Emily?" I cut Aria off in the middle of her sentence. All of their eyes find there way to my hand, which is holding Emily's Sharks jacket.

"I haven't. Han?" Aria says as she looks over to Hanna's direction. Hanna shakes her head in response. My eyes immediately go to Spencer.

"I talked to her early last night and was suppose to call her after I left your house, but she didn't answer or call me back." Hanna and Aria give each other puzzled looks.

"Why were you-"

"I'll tell you later." Spencer tries to whisper this to Hanna, probably so I wouldn't hear, but I didn't care. I pretended not to hear it anyways and began to pace. Emily was the only thing that mattered right now.

"Will you please tell us what's going on Alison?" The sound of Hanna's annoyed voice stopped me in my tracks.

"I got this text from _A_." I pulled out my phone and showed them the text. "When I went there, all I found was this." I gestured to Emily's jacket in my hand. "So, I was hoping that _A_ was just messing with me and you guys had talked to her."

"Did you check her house?" Aria asked with concern.

"Yeah. As soon as I found the jacket I went there. No one was home."

"Maybe she's with her mom then." I could tell that Aria didn't really believe what she had just said. I didn't either.

I started my pacing again as I clutched onto the jacket with dear life.

"Okay Alison. Stop with the pacing! It's starting to get on my nerves." There was the same annoyance in her voice again.

"And you're starting to get on mine, Hanna." I instantly regretted letting those words slip out of my mouth. "I'm sorry Hanna. I didn't mean it."

"Sure you didn't." She just rolled her eyes. I honestly didn't mean it. I'm just really stressed at the moment and didn't think before speaking.

"Stop guys. Fighting right now isn't going to do us any good. We all just need to calm down and focus on Emily. You tried calling her, right Ali?" Thank goodness for Spencer. She is the only thing keeping me somewhat level headed at the moment.

"Yeah. I called her about a dozen times on the way to her house and a dozen more on the way over here." I was about to start pacing again, but then I looked back at Hanna, who was giving me a warning look.

"Well, I think we need to check with Mrs. Fields and then go from there."

"What are we going to tell her?" Aria asks.

"We'll just see if she has talked to Emily today."

"And if she hasn't?" Hanna adds.

"I don't know."

Just as Spencer was about to call Mrs. Fields, my phone chimed.

"Is that from_ A_?"

"No, it's from Emily."

_It's a good thing I can swim._

I read the text out loud to all of the girls and just stare at my phone.

"Why are you just staring at your phone? Call her back!" Hanna breaks me out of my trance and I do as I was told. Only, I was sent straight to voice mail.

"It's shut off. I got sent to her voice mail."

"So was that really Emily then? Or was it _A_ from Em's phone?" Aria says what we were all thinking.

"I think this is a part of _A's_ game." I state. Clearly we are getting played here.

Hanna just huffs. "Well, I wish they would tell us what the hell the rules were."

**A/N: Okay guys, things are starting to pick up!**

**As always, thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Hope you all enjoy!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Okay guys. A couple of things. I'm seriously flattered that someone would try to publish my writing as their own, but that's not cool. Isn't the point of writing fanfiction to write from your own imagination? If this has ever happened to you, I'm sorry. Thank you to those of you who look out for things like this and to the person that called this to my attention. I appreciate it.**

**Another thing for you all. Do you think this story is going too slow? I realize it does not have a lot of 'big' Emison moments as of yet, but we are not getting much of that in the show as of late. I'm trying to make it somewhat realistic. So let me know what you guys think of the story. Helpful criticism please.**

Emily's POV

My eyes flutter open and I have no idea where I am. The room I am in is dark and my vision is blurred. All I know is I have a blistering headache and can't seem to move.

When my surroundings finally begin to clear, I realize I am sitting in what seems to be an over-sized tub. The sides come up to about the middle of my arms. On these sides are handles. The reason I can't move is because both my hands are handcuffed to these handles. My eyes begin to go beyond the tub, which is in the middle of the room.

The walls around me are covered in mirrors. Directly in front of me is a wall, covered in a mirror as well, with a door on it. I stare at my reflection on said wall and see that my forehead is covered in dried blood that streaks down my cheek. This explains the headache I have.

In the corner, to my right, is one of those spiral staircases. This one was rusted. As I stare at it, memories come rushing back to me.

_-Flashback-_

_I didn't bother texting Alison back because I didn't want her to back out of talking to me. Instead, I rushed off to the Kissing Rock. Feelings of relief wash over me knowing that Alison was willing to talk to me._

_As I pull up to the parking lot by the woods, I see there are no cars. I hope Alison didn't walk here. Hopefully she used her dad's car. Maybe she just parked on the other side like the last time._

_I cut through the trees in the darkness, rushing to the rock. Usually I am more aware of my surroundings, but my mind was completely occupied with thoughts of Alison._

_When I finally reach the rock, I look around. It is quite and there is no sign of Ali. That's weird. I figured she would have already been here. I suddenly had a bad feeling about being here and a shiver went up my spine._

_Feeling a presence behind me, I slowly turned around. I hoped it was Alison, but to my dismay, it wasn't. Instead, I was met with a blow from a metal object to my head, causing me to black out._

_I wake up in the back seat of my own car with someone pulling on my arms, which were bound together._

_"Get out." The voice is almost inaudible. _

_I slowly start moving, but am pulled the rest of the way out by a black figure. The figure holds onto me as they slam the car door shut. I flinch at this. They then come behind me. I don't turn around. "Walk." It was impossible to tell who the voice belonged to because they spoke softly._

_One of their strong hands were clamped onto my shoulder, guiding me from behind. As I walk I feel dizzy and my head is throbbing. I don't dare to speak. Instead I focused on figuring out where I was. The area we were walking was poorly lit. In the distance, though, I see a lot of brightly colored lights and I think I hear the faint sound of music. I don't think we were anywhere in Rosewood._

_After walking a little ways, we come up to a series of buildings. They all look abandoned. I get guided to the biggest building and it is boarded up. The unknown figure is still gripping onto me as they move a board out of the way, revealing a passage, and they push me through. I stumble over some debris when I go through the passage._

_"Aren't athletes supposed to be graceful?" The figure lets out a low chuckle. That was the loudest their voice has gotten, but I still couldn't make anything out of it. I just stay quiet and don't respond to them. "Come on." Their hand returns to my shoulder and directs me down a small hallway. We walk to the end of this hallway and stop at a rusted, metal door. I am ushered through it and lead to a case of spiral stairs. The spiral case was rusted and shook as I walked down it._

_I feel as though I was being lead into a dungeon. There weren't many lights down here._

_The black figure finally released my shoulder and I turned to face them._

_"Why are you-" And once again, everything goes black._

I don't remember anything that had happened after that. I can guess that I was placed in this tub, though.

I took another glance around the room and my eyes fell on the opening of the door on the wall opposite of me.

"Look who's finally awake."


End file.
